Fluff and Spice, Everything Nice!
by UniversalBunny
Summary: These are asks from my tumblr! Do ask on tumblr so that it can appear here too! Rated M for stories that have lemon in them.
1. Insomnia

#1. From Anon – Insomnia

**Hi all! This is the compilation of requests from my Tumblr (Universalmoon) for requests~ I will be uploading different requests that were done in the past almost every day, so stay tuned! This is Rated M because there will be smut sometime later on. Some are drabbles, some are short fics with maybe a little bit editing.**

**Also, to keep this going, Ask more!**

**Warnings: Nil.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

"Can't sleep at night, Usagi?" Her colleague asked when she turned up in the morning in the office with obvious dark rings under her eyes that even make up couldn't conceal.

"Err. Yea. I may have to take a half day off." She managed a smile, plopping down at her seat._ I can't tell her that it was because of my husband who wouldn't let me sleep the entire of last night, can I?_

_"__Or are you and your husband __trying __already?" Her __colleague squealed with animated waves of her hand "Ohh ~ you lucky newlyweds!"_

_Usagi __could only bury her face in her hands._

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual make up to those who read and review, thank you!


	2. Bunnies

#2. Peach bubble – Bunnies

Thanks to Loveinthebattlefield and sm for reviewing!

**Warnings: Nil.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

"You know, we could have bunnies together." Mamoru disguised his stutter behind a series of coughs while staring through the pet shop's glass window. The rabbit stared at him for a little longer before flopping on its side to lie down.

"Really?" Usagi's eyebrows shot up with hope. _Wait a minute._ Her eyes narrowed at her husband "Which type of _bunnies_ are you talking about?"

"Well, the obvious ones of course. We could have _our_ bunnies." He scratched the back of his head nervously and stole a glance at her. A glare from his wife made him swallow hard. " In time to come."

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual Bunnies to those who read and review, thank you!


	3. Wolf

#3. staggeringdreaminggenius– Wolf

Thanks to Loveinthebattlefield and adoore for reviewing!

If you are wondering why they are so short, It's because i started off as 3 sentence fics. Which after that it somehow became a short fic once i had more time to write.

**Warnings: Nil.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

Usagi twirled around in her new red dress for Mamoru to admire. "Isn't it pretty?" She ran her hands down her body, feeling the soft fabric pool in her hands. "I feel like little red riding hood in this dress!"

Mamoru covered his mouth and coughed to disguise his next few words. "_And I feel like a big bad wolf.'_

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual Dresses to those who read and review, thank you!


	4. Panda

#4. Anon – Panda

Thanks to Angeljme & Loveinthebattlefield for reviewing!

If you are wondering why they are so short, it's because i started off as 3 sentence fics. Which after that it somehow became short fics later ononce i had more time to write.

**Warnings: Nil.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

"Mamo-chan, roll over." Usagi poked at his waist, making him turn to face her. "On your stomach"

Mamoru looked at her quizzically and did as she said, flipping onto his stomach. He felt her body cover his own and her hair sliding down his arms. "Tare panda!" She giggled, wriggling her body against him. Mamoru could only groan into the bedsheets.

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual Panda bears for you to hug to those who read and review, thank you!


	5. Surprise

#5. Anon – Surprise

Thanks to Guest & Loveinthebattlefield for reviewing!

If you are wondering why they are so short, it's because i started off as 3 sentence fics. Which after that it somehow became short fics once i had more time to write.

A/N: Sorry for the wait, was supposed to upload this earlier. My cubicle got drowned (another flood in my office) and my phone now sounds like a chicken drowning in water.

**Warnings: Nil.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

A pair of strong arms lifted Chibi-usa up, taking her away from her mother. Ignoring the squeals of protests, Mamoru looked over at his wife's pale face, concerned about her.

"Mamo-chan." She took a deep breath, turning to face him away from the basin where she had just emptied the contents of her breakfast in. "I'm pregnant again."

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual chibi-usa for you to hug to those who read and review, thank you!


	6. Mamoru Jealous

#6. Peach Bubble – Mamoru being jealous of another guy with Usagi.

Thanks to Guest & Wigglypen for reviewing!

If you are wondering why they are so short, it's because i started off as 3 sentence fics. Which after that it somehow became short fics once i had more time to write.

**Warnings: Nil.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

Mamoru swore silently as he stalked his fiancée stealthily, blending himself with the scenery with the dark green jacket of his. The guy from her workplace was getting on his nerves, first getting into Usagi's good books with food, and now, bringing her to the park?!

He finally snapped when the guy tried to put his arm over Usagi's shoulder when she was innocently licking on her ice cream and marched up to him, twisting his arm painfully behind his back while growling out his anger.

"_**Didn't you see the ring on her finger?!"**_

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual engagement rings to those who read and review, thank you!


	7. Fundoshi

#7. Doc-Sama – Fundoshi

Thanks to Loveinthebattlefield & Serenity Cosmos 10 for reviewing!

If you are wondering why they are so short, it's because i started off as 3 sentence fics. Which after that it somehow became short fics once i had more time to write.

A/N: I actually changed this one quite a bit from the original answer. If u don't know what a fundoshi is, it's the traditional Japanese undergarment for adult males.

**Warnings: Nil.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

Mamoru shifted uncomfortably in the white fundoshi and waved to his wife in the audience. If it weren't for the matsuri, he wouldn't have been caught dead in one at all. Gripping at the rope, he dug his feet further in the sand.

Would he look silly to his Usako? Taking part in this sort of events really wasn't his thing, and even though he had rejected the men in the neighbourhood at first, his father in law wasn't someone he could argue with. _Damn Motoki and his big mouth. Good thing he's on the other side because he's going to eat sand!_

At the corner of his eye, he tried to catch a glimpse of Usagi talking animatedly with her mother. The bell rung and it was time. He looked back once more at his wife and caught her mouthing words to him. The look of pure lust in her eyes staring back at him with her mouthed words set a determined smile on his lips.

Oh _yes_, he was going to bring them down.

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual Fundoshi(s) to those who read and review, thank you!


	8. Mamoru Runs Out Of Coffee

#8. Anon – Mamoru running out of his precious coffee

Thanks to Loveinthebattlefield for reviewing!

If you are wondering why they are so short, it's because i started off as 3 sentence fics. Which after that it somehow became short fics once i had more time to write.

**Warnings: Nil.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

Mamoru rummaged through the kitchen cupboards with irritation, cursing at nothing in particular. He couldn't have forgotten to buy coffee, and he _definitely_ remembered where he had placed even the spare packets of coffee but they just seemed to have disappeared overnight!

A loud slurping sound distracted him, and his eyes fell onto the ice cream cone that his four months pregnant wife was eating. "Oh, and Mamo-chan, Sorry but I used your coffee to make coffee ice cream! And it tastes really good!"

A thud could only be heard as Mamoru slumped to the floor, defeated. Usagi bent down to stroke his head, putting the ice cream cone right in front of his eyes.

"Want some?"

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual Ice Cream Makers to those who read and review, thank you!


	9. Heavenly

#9. Anon - Heavenly

Thanks to Loveinthebattlefield and mi-makoto-chan for reviewing!

A/N : This wasn't that detailed in tumblr, honestly. I added a few *slices* before i uploaded. =x

**Warnings: Nil.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

The smell of strawberries tickled her senses and her nose turned upwards, almost wriggling itself in an attempt to sniff more.

"It's such a heavenly scent, don't you think?" Usagi watched as Mamoru prepared the fruit. Mamoru could only nod as he tried to focus on cutting them, his mind conjuring up images of her with only slices of strawberries on her. _**All over**_**.** And he could slowly nibble his way down...ooh, and he knew _exactly_ where he could get his cream.

Mamoru licked his lips unconsciously and stopped, staring at his girlfriend who was waving her hands about excitedly. The last of her words echoed into his ears, repeating by themselves in his head. _"Like you can just roll about in it all day!"_

The knife slipped from his hand and fell into the basin as he stared at her in shock. _Did she just suggest what he was thinking about?_

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual strawberries to those who read and review, thank you!


	10. Mamoru Distracted

#10. Anon - Mamoru's trying to study for a test, but Usagi keeps distracting him.

Thanks to Loveinthebattlefield for reviewing!

A/N : Phuuuu. I'm a little stuck writing #52. Protector and the smut request on tumblr, so gomen! It'll take a little while. Thank you for sticking with me as I write!

**Warnings: Nil.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

Mamoru tried to ignore the warmth of his girlfriend's hands as they caressed his chest, flipping the pages of the book he was researching a little harder than needed. Her hot breath tingled at his ears while long strands of silky hair rolled over his shoulders.

He would have cursed the stars if it wasn't already taking its toll on him just to keep focused on the book. A gentle lick could be felt against the nape of his neck and Mamoru swore he could_ feel_ the ghost of a smile on her lips as her hands slipped beneath his shirt, fingers dancing in circles on his skin. Leaning back, he captured her hands without looking back, locking them with one hand and resuming his study.

She wasn't going to lose, not _now._ Usagi's eyes glittered as she nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck, pressing a kiss to the sensitive spot behind his ear which she knew all too well. He turned instantly, punishing her lips and tugging at their clothes with impatience as the book fell to the floor, forgotten.

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual erm. Hands? to those who read and review, thank you!


	11. Mamoru's Proposal

#11. Peach-Bubble – How did Mamoru propose?

Thanks to Loveinthebattlefield, angeljme and adoore for reviewing!

**Warnings: Nil.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

As they walked back to his apartment, he couldn't help but feel conscious of the piece of ice in his hand, willing it not to melt with his powers. Mamoru had thought of this idea by himself, having given thought to the quarrels in the early stages of their lives.

What would be better than a duel of the tongues, just like the old times? Except this time it wouldn't be insults that they were throwing at each other._ Besides, he couldn't get enough of kissing her._ As they walked out of the lift, he took her lips by surprise,

What started out as a soft and slow kiss turned into a hungry one as Mamoru tried to manoeuvre them towards the door, not wanting to break the kiss. His hands fumbled with the keys, managing to slide it into the lock and pushed the door open.

Mamoru kicked the door closed with his free leg as their tongues duelled frantically a, stopping only for a fraction of a second to slip the piece of ice into her mouth. The cold sensation startled her, stopping the kiss abruptly. _What...?_ Mamoru took a deep breath, giving her some space as she picked out what was in her mouth to reveal a beautiful heart shaped diamond ring.

She watched as Mamoru took the ring from her, knelt on one knee and asked something she couldn't really hear aside from her heartbeat, choosing to reply him by kissing him soundly.

_"__Tell me one more time, Mamo chan?"_

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual ice (ufufu) to those who read and review, thank you!


	12. Glasses

#12. Anon - Glasses

Thanks to Loveinthebattlefield, angeljme for reviewing!

**Warnings: Sorry, This came with no edits. But i'm going to upload as much as i can today!**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

Usagi stared at her husband through the blurry lens as he worked on the remaining few reports, trying to get his attention by sheer willpower. Her lips grew into a cute pout as he continued to ignore her.

Why was he so intense on reading those reports even though he was at home? She fumed silently. She was wearing his glasses in an attempt for him to look at her but that idiot was still reading!

Her face came into his view instead of his reports, bringing attention to his glasses on her face and he chuckled. "Usako, Glasses don't suit you. They suit me better."

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual glasses to those who read and review, thank you!


	13. Unshaven Mamoru

#13. Astridlovesanime – Unshaven Mamoru

Thanks to Loveinthebattlefield for reviewing the previous chapter!

A/N: Well, I have a bit of time, so I'll be uploading a few but without edits just because I think I owe you guys that much. Probably about five of them at once, so that I'll be able to hit the ones I write longer instead of 3 sentences only faster. Enjoy!

**Warnings: Nil. **

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

The rough stubble of his chin prickled against her skin as she tried to pull away from the kiss. Usagi winced and fingered the edges of her swollen lips and glared at Mamoru.

"Until you shave, you're on a month long sex and kiss ban."

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual kisses to those who read and review, thank you!


	14. A Chiba goes in and Chibas come out

#14. Doc-Sama – A Chiba goes in and Chibas come out.

A/N: Well, I have a bit of time, so I'll be uploading a few but without edits just because I think I owe you guys that much. Probably about five of them at once, so that I'll be able to hit the ones I write longer instead of 3 sentences only faster. Enjoy!

**Warnings: YES. THIS IS SMUT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Please review if you liked the smut or send me a pm to tell me if I sucked at writing it.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

Mamoru thrust harder into her, feeling her lithe body shudder against him.

"_I want little -ones- just like you." _

He panted, one hand holding against the wall, never stopping his attack on her, pushing her towards her orgasm as she clamped down tighter on him.

"We'll have many little Chibas running around the house."

A desperate, lustful kiss silenced him as Usagi moaned her release into his mouth, causing him to throb and expand inside of her, letting his seed take root for their future.

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual sexiness to those who read and review, thank you!


	15. Addiction

#15. Anon – Addiction

A/N: Well, I have a bit of time, so I'll be uploading a few but without edits just because I think I owe you guys that much. Probably about five of them at once, so that I'll be able to hit the ones I write longer instead of 3 sentences only faster. Enjoy!

**Warnings: Nil**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

Watching her became his new addiction. No matter where she was in the house, it was simply interesting to see her waddle from one place to another, holding up her stomach as she searched the fridge for something to gnaw on. Her dress came closer into his view, and Mamoru looked past the swollen belly to an irritated face of his wife.

"I want coconut cookies. _**Now**_."

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual cookies to those who read and review, thank you!


	16. Different way Mamoru and Usagi met

#16. Anon – Different way Usagi and Mamoru could have met.

A/N: Well, I have a bit of time, so I'll be uploading a few but without edits just because I think I owe you guys that much. Probably about five of them at once, so that I'll be able to hit the ones I write longer instead of 3 sentences only faster. Enjoy!

**Warnings: Nil**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

Her hands stretched for the last box of chocolates on the highest shelf while tiptoed. _Damn. Why did it have to be the last box of chocolate that she loved, on the highest shelf ever in the store!_ She could see her fingers barely touching the box now, and with a cry of glee-

She fell. _Ow ow ow. wait. something soft?_

"Oi, Odango-Atama. Just because you like to get odangos on your head doesn't mean that others want them too!"

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual bump in the head to those who read and review, thank you!

_Yes, I'm running out of ideas on what to give you readers._


	17. Dance

#17. Anon – Dance

A/N: Well, I have a bit of time, so I'll be uploading a few but without edits just because I think I owe you guys that much. Probably about five of them at once, so that I'll be able to hit the ones I write longer instead of 3 sentences only faster. Enjoy!

**Warnings: Nil**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

Mamoru massaged Usagi's sore feet as she wriggled her toes to get the blood flowing in them. "They're going to hurt like _hell_ by tomorrow." She grumbled, stretching her arms out behind her and falling against the mattress with a bounce.

"Maybe I should practice dancing on the bed instead of the floor." Mamoru's hands stopped massaging her feet immediately and stared at her incredulously.

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual Dancing to those who read and review, thank you!

_Yes, lemme dance for you readers, Oh Yeaaa~~~. Okay. 2am in the office is not helping this._


	18. Different version of their first kiss

#18. Astridlovesanime – Different version of Mamoru and Usagi's first kiss

A/N: HAH. Going crazy at 2.20am in the office! Bad for me, good for you because you get to read these while I sit on my head for ideas for #52 in 100 themes.

**Warnings: Nil**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

Their noses bumped against each other awkwardly, each of them looking as nervous as their partner was. Usagi licked her lips tentatively, innocently unaware of the effect it had on Mamoru as he watched her action.

_This was it. She had to do it._

A soft pair of lips enclosed over hers, kissing her so tender that she couldn't believe that it was just an act.

_The show must go on!_

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual Smuacks to those who read and review, thank you!


	19. Mamoru and Usagi in Nightclub

#19. Anon – Mamoru and Usagi in Nightclub

Thanks to Loveinthebattlefield for reviewing the previous chapter!

A/N: Yay for all of you again! Uploading maybe 4-5 in a go once more!

**Warnings: Yes, a little bit of touching going on here.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

Her throat felt parched as she turned back to look at him while his fingers never stopped their assault on the little bundle of nerves beneath her lingerie. The music blared loudly and hid her moans of delight as people danced around them, oblivious to the couple in the centre and the little pool of slick juices that managed to find their way to the dance floor when she found her release.

Mamoru waited for Usagi to stop trembling as she rode out her climax on his fingers before he took them out of her, licking her sweet delicious taste. His body hardened once more when her tongue licked her lips in anticipation, eyes clouded with lust.

_It was her turn now._

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual Dances to those who read and review, thank you!


	20. Celebrities Dating in Secret

#20. Peach-Bubble – Mamoru and Usagi are celebrities that have to date in secret.

A/N: Yay for all of you again!

**Warnings: Nope, pretty safe.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

"Of all places, Why do we have to date in the library?!" Usagi hissed at Mamoru, currently pushing back his huge black rimmed glasses to settle more comfortably on his nose. She was dressed similarly as well, decked out in a simple sweater and jeans, even keeping up with appearances, wearing old wired looking glasses as well, conservative as compared to her usual clothing of choice with braided hair that made her look more like a high school student.

Mamoru turned to look at his girlfriend and stifled a laugh.

"1 - No one will ever guess that _you_, of all people would walk into a library.

2 - I've arranged for the rumours to be spread that we're apparently supposed to be in Hawaii, shooting for the new cover of W.

_and_

3 - We're in the soundproof video room.. " His breath tickled her eyelashes as he bent closer, taking in her scent and running his hands over her back. _"And I've locked the door."_

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual Scandalising tapes (ohhoho) to those who read and review, thank you!


	21. Matchmaker Motoki

#21. Withahappyrefrain – Motoki playing matchmaker with Usagi and Mamoru.

A/N: Yay for all of you again!

**Warnings: Nope, pretty safe.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

"Motoki." Mamoru made a sound that seemed like a low growl.

"_Why. Is. It. Her?"_

"Who? This beautiful lady I've set up the blind date for?" Motoki feigned ignorance. "Why, She's absolutely the best for you! Just your type. Now you walk over to her right now, and introduce yourself properly and_ get. along. well. with. her_." He paused, turning to glance at the blonde sitting patiently at the end of the restaurant. "Unless you want to pass her up to that guy currently talking to her-"

Motoki turned to find his best friend gone, and his eyes led him to a strange situation. Mamoru's back seemed to be aflame with jealousy and he was stalking towards Usagi like a possessive boyfriend. He smirked and walked out of the restaurant, intending to thank Haruka later. _Mission Accomplished._

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual Blind Dates to those who read and review, thank you!


	22. Moon Kingdom Prince and Earth Princess

#22. Astridlovesanime – Mamoru being the Moon Kingdom Prince and Usagi being the Earth Princess

A/N: Yay for all of you again! I had very disturbing images of Kunzite in Sailor Venus's sailor suit. but Endymion wears proper tuxedo and stuff, instead of armour. Serenity would have dresses instead, since she's not "supposed" to be a warrior.

**Warnings: Nope, pretty safe. Really.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

Kunzite had warned him that he shouldn't go down to Earth too often to meet with the Earth Princess; tensions were tight between them now and should _-stars forbid-_ anything happen, chaos would fall upon them, especially with Serenity having a suitor that was hell-bent on getting her -Diamond.

Mamoru hid behind the rose garden's neatly trimmed hedge and edged closer to the princess who was currently tending to the white roses that she grew herself - It was her sanctuary, and no one else was allowed in here; except him of course. She was upset, and he could see that plainly as she stared blankly at the roses.

"Did Diamond do something again?" He grew angry at the thought of Diamond taking liberties with his Serenity and clenched his fist in fury, trying to control himself.

Serenity spun around and threw herself into his arms, soothing him immediately. "No, he didn't." A bashful smile lit up her face as she looked up at him. "I was just waiting for you to come down from the Moon."

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual Earth Roses to those who read and review, thank you!


	23. Usagi tells Mamoru that she's pregnant

#23. Pleasesingtome – Usagi tells Mamoru that she's pregnant

A/N: Yay for all of you again! You guys really love the pregnancy stuff, eh?

**Warnings: Nope, pretty safe. Really.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

The noisy sound of the toilet flushing broke through the silence and Usagi heaved again, the contents of this morning's breakfast flowing out of her.

"Are you still sick, Usako?" I'll call your off-" Mamoru's words trailed off at the tip of his tongue as his eyes caught sight of a little blue box on the dining table addressed to him from her. Curious, he lifted the lid and was momentarily stunned.

The pregnancy strip fell to the floor as Mamoru rushed towards the toilet, eager to help his now pregnant wife.

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual I-don't-know-what-to-give-anymore to those who read and review, thank you!


	24. Minako gives Usagi books

#24. Doc-sama – Minako has been giving Usagi the books to help encourage her in her English. Mamoru finds them and gets ideas.

Thanks to Loveinthebattlefield, Sayuri-uzuki for reviewing the previous chapter!

A/N: Trying to schedule the posts.

**Warnings: Yes, well, a little. Stay away if you don't want.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

Mamoru picked up one of the books Minako had been pushing to Usagi to study for her English. "Read more and improve!" She had recommended. The books all depicted pictures of what looked like lusty couples on the mused, thumbing through the pages and stopped short at what he was reading.

_He licked between the soft folds of skin, determined to bring the greatest pleasure to his woman. She smelled so good, her scent mixed with her arousal. Her juices were already wetting the bedsheets and he thrust his tongue deeper into her honey pot, tasting her sweet essence._

Mamoru's eyes grew wide when he realised what he was reading. A smile crept across his face and he continued to read, making little notes in a separate notebook for his personal usage in future.

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual "books" to those who read and review, thank you!


	25. Mamoru Baking Sweets

#25. Astridlovesanime – Mamoru baking sweets

Thanks to Loveinthebattlefield, Artemis the moon maiden for reviewing the previous chapter!

A/N: Trying to schedule the posts. Uploading more today, not sure how many yet.

**Warnings: Nah. Safe.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

Mamoru hummed softly as he poured the fondant batter into the prepared moulds with precision, placing each filled mould on the baking tray. Very very carefully, he put the tray into the oven and set the timing._ The chocolate fondant would be so delicious, anywhere and everywhere,_ he thought.

_Now to wait for her to come back and eat with me._

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual Fondants to those who read and review, thank you!


	26. Usagi wants to cut her hair

#26. Peach-Bubble – Usagi wants to cut her hair, and Mamoru tries to stop her

A/N: Trying to schedule the posts. Uploading 7 in total. This is 2/7. Also, Happy Lunar New Year to everyone! Here's wishing u guys got lots of ang pows and blessings!

**Warnings: Nah. Safe.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

Usagi's breath caught in her throat, like it always did when he was really close. Mamoru twirled a lock of the long hair around his fingers and sniffed his way around her neck, making her bite back a moan.

"Don't cut it. It's too beautiful."

Mamoru's hands wrapped themselves in the silken strands.

"For me. Please?"

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual haircuts "muahahaha" to those who read and review, thank you!


	27. Serenity's first meeting with Endymion

#27. Withahappyrefrain – Serenity meeting Endymion for the first time

A/N: Trying to schedule the posts. Uploading 7 in total. This is 3/7. Also, Happy Lunar New Year to everyone! Here's wishing u guys got lots of ang pows and blessings!

**Warnings: Nothing. Really. *Shy glances***

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

Out of the corner of his eyes, a glimmer of long blond hair caught the attention of the handsome prince sparring with his friends. Stunned, he left the sparring match without a word to chase after it despite protests from the guards.

_Who's that? There shouldn't be any women here at all!_

Endymion stopped and sheathed his sword. He was in his rose gardens now, and the blond hair was nowhere—-

_AHA._

Behind the beautifully shaped hedge of roses, a pool of blond hair and the ends of a white, near translucent dress could be seen. He walked as stealthily as possible, picking a rose that had just bloomed at the same time and hoped the lady in front of him would be just as beautiful.

The rose appeared in front of Serenity and it shocked her, making her scoot back right into the embrace of Endymion. She let out a little squeak of surprise and turned to scramble away on the grass when Endymion caught her hand.

"I'm Endymion." He offered her the rose. "and you are?"

She shyly accepted it, eyes averting away from his. "Serenity. Serenity Lunar"

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual roses (Yes, I know, again) to those who read and review, thank you!


	28. Serenity and Endymion's first kiss

#28. Withahappyrefrain – Serenity and Endymion's first kiss

A/N: Trying to schedule the posts. Uploading 7 in total. This is 4/7. Also, Happy Lunar New Year to everyone! Here's wishing u guys got lots of ang pows and blessings!

**Warnings: Nothing. Really. *Shifts feet around***

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

"May I?" Endymion held her gaze firmly, making it known to her that he wouldn't take no for an answer. Serenity smiled shyly and nodded ever so slightly.

That was all it took.

His lips were suddenly on hers, forceful, yet gentle. He cradled her head and let his tongue taste her while melding his body against hers. Endymion felt the familiar stirrings in his loins and broke off the kiss, coning up for air and to hide the embarrassing tell-tale tent in his trousers.

Serenity's face was flushed, her lips swollen from the intense kiss they just shared and looking the perfect picture of innocent sexiness.

"Erm..wow." She mused. "Can we do that again?"

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual kisses to those who read and review, thank you!


	29. Usagi finally moves in with Mamoru

#29. Peach-Bubble – Usagi finally moves in with Mamoru

A/N: Trying to schedule the posts. Uploading 7 in total. This is 5/7. Also, Happy Lunar New Year to everyone! Here's wishing u guys got lots of ang pows and blessings!

**Warnings: Not much action…**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

Is that the last of those boxes?" Mamoru grunted under the weight of the heavy boxes in his arms. A light sheen of sweat covered his skin, making his toned biceps shine under the sun.

Usagi licked her dry lips and smiled. "Yeap!" She unlocked the door to the new house and held it open as Mamoru staggered in, locking it as they removed their shoes at the entrance.

He put the boxes down at the side and moved to grab his newly wedded wife, lifting her easily as he made for the bedroom. Usagi squealed in surprise and her head hit the soft pillows.

"This is your home now." He kissed her lightly.

"And I'm finally_** home**_."

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual houses (oh I wish. Honestly.) to those who read and review, thank you!


	30. Chibiusa goes back in time

#30. Withahappyrefrain - Au in which Chibiusa goes back in time and has to make sure her parents meet.

A/N: Trying to schedule the posts. Uploading 7 in total. This is 6/7. Also, Happy Lunar New Year to everyone! Here's wishing u guys got lots of ang pows and blessings!

**Warnings: Clean, clean. I got the wrong meaning of this request though. Meant to be AU. Apologies for that. AU version in next chapter.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

A strange source of energy that the sailor scouts had not managed to determine was interfering with the timeline and actions of the 20th century, although it only affected the King and Queen. It was as if they were never meant to meet, always missing each other at the last moment possible.

"Well, Puu. I'm going." Chibi-Usa hugged her favourite guardian one last time. "I'm going to make things right."

"Are you sure it's going to be ok?" Pluto asked gently, sensing the little girl in front of her was nervous but determined nonetheless.

"I'm going to burst in and remind them that I'm their daughter."

With a flash of light, she was gone, back in time to save her parents and her existence as Pluto shook her head and smiled wryly.

_Just like her mother_.

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual chibi-usas to those who read and review, thank you!


	31. AU Chibiusa goes back in time

#31. Withahappyrefrain - _**AU**_ in which Chibiusa goes back in time and has to make sure her parents meet.

A/N: Trying to schedule the posts. Uploading 7 in total. This is 7/7. Also, Happy Lunar New Year to everyone! Here's wishing u guys got lots of ang pows and blessings!

**Warnings: So clean. AU version!**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

Chibi-usa snuck into her mother's -well, technically not yet mother- apartment and surveyed her surroundings. A quick check of the diary left lying on the table confirmed that she would be meeting the girls at the crown cafe at 3pm for tea. Chibi-usa gnawed on her bottom lip.

_If mama is going to be there at 3pm and papa will only be arriving at 4pm, then that's my only chance!_ She glanced at her watch and squeaked, rushing out of the door and towards the cafe. The cafe wasn't very crowded when she reached and she could spot her mother's famous hairstyle up in the corner booth.

_Only 15 mins till papa arrives_.

She steeled herself and walked towards the booth. "Mama! Mama!" Chibi-usa half sobbed while walking, hands outreached. "What happened? Have you lost your parents?" Minako asked, petting Chibi-usa's head."Ne, Usagi-chan, this kid has a similar hairstyle to yours!"

Chibi-usa's hands grabbed Usagi's tightly and clambered on to her, breathing in the familiar scent and murmured. "What?!" Usagi screeched. "I'm not your mother!"

The cafe doors slid open, activating the bell. Mamoru stepped into the cafe and took off his jacket. Chibi-usa tugged harshly on Usagi's hand, making her follow her with a resigned sigh.

"Papa! Papa!" Chibi-usa all but flew into Mamoru's arms as she pulled Usagi with her.

The three of them fell to the ground with a loud thud. Groaning, Mamoru and Usagi searched for something to grab onto and touched each other's hands and flinched as though they had been shocked.

Mamoru got up and helped Usagi and chibi-usa up. Usagi eyed the man in front of her with disdain. "What kind of man are you, leaving your daughter out alone! I pity your wife." She spat out, not noticing that her hands were still tightly grasped within his.

Mamoru smirked and raised her hands to his lips, kissing the back of her hand, even though he didn't know why he was doing it. "I assure you, she is not my daughter. Sadly, I'm pretty sure I'm single right now. How about a dinner together to prove myself to you?" He held firmly onto her hands, despite her efforts to yank them away from him.

"Oh you…." Usagi hissed. "Come little girl. Let's go to the police station and find your pare….huh?"

The little girl was gone.

Mamoru smiled. This girl with the strange hairstyle intrigued him so much but yet strangely, he knew nothing about her, just that the feeling when they touched felt so familiar. He took a deep breath.

"So how about that dinner?"

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual chibi-usas to those who read and review, thank you!


	32. Helios brings Chibi-Usa on a date

#32. Withahappyrefrain - Helios arrives to pick Chibiusa up for a date and Mamoru goes all dad interrogation on him

A/N: This is really so fitting for the occasion today. Happy Valentines to everyone! Sneaking this post in during work so no edits!

**Warnings: So..Mamoru. =x!**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

Helios gulped. This is it. It was now or never. He reached to knock on the main door of the royal family's living quarters. _I hope the queen answers instead.._ Helios prayed fervently although he knew it wouldn't be possible.

The king appeared. _Well. I might as well get this over and done with._

"Good afternoon, my King." _Quick thinking, quick, Helios!_ "I would like to ask for your permission to take Usagi out on a date."

The king's face darkened and a scowl crossed his face.

"_Usagi_? You do realise you're crossing a line here, Helios. Don't think for a moment that I will hesitate to kill you, even if you're my priest. Come in." Mamoru said gruffly and led him to a sitting room.

"Sit."

Helios sat gingerly on the luxurious chair as the King circled around the room. The walls were adorned with weapons of almost every kind, most likely gifts of every country pledging alliance and promise of no wars.

"So, Helios." He paused, picking up a sword that once belonged to Britain. "Where are you taking her? What are you intending to do with her?

"We're going to the amusement park on a date today, my King." Helios answered, swallowing hard. The King was usually very friendly and not like what he was now, looking murderous and sinister all at the same time.

"A _date_, huh. So, what do you intend to do for the future?" Mamoru asked as he picked up another weapon, this time - a rifle. "How do you intend to provide for my daughter? and _**NO SEX**_ before marriage, is that clear?"

Helios could only nod his head. He couldn't find his voice at all.

"Unless…"The King's eyes glinted dangerously, and he shifted, suddenly right beside him, pointing the rifle at his head. "Have you done it with her?"

The King was smiling, _purring_, almost.

"NO! My King, NO!" Helios managed to choke the words out. "I love her!"

_"__You LOVE her?" _Mamoru would have burst his head off. His finger was on the trigger already, and it only took a wriggle before he could-

"PAPA! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SCARING HELIOS!" Chibi-Usa appeared, her hands on her hips as her angry eyes stared at her father. "You promised!"

The Queen quickly glided across the room, removing the rifle from her husband's hands and cradling his head into a hug.

"Go now, Helios, Usa." She waved to them. "And Helios, take care of her and be back by midnight, okay?" A knowing smile crossed her face.

"Thank you~Mama!" Chibi-Usa tugged on Helios's hand. "Let's go!"

"_**BY TEN! COME BACK BY TEN!"**_ The King roared as the doors closed.

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual valentines to those who read and review, thank you!


	33. Usagi and Mamoru hold newborn Chibi-Usa

#33. Anon - Usagi and Mamoru holds newborn Chibiusa for the first time ^.^

A/N: I wonder what would happen if I were Usagi….

Thanks to Loveinthebattlefield for reviewing the previous chapter!

**Warnings: Well, nothing much. No smut, for now. =x! Bonus for you! Review within this hour and I'll post the next one up! I have it uploaded, it just needs a click. =P  
**

**The prompt for #34 is _Lace._**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

"Push, Usako! Push!" Usagi gripped Mamoru's hand so tightly that he could almost see the area turning blue from the lack of blood and winced at the pain._ But this was nothing compared to her pain_. He gritted his teeth and held her firmly against himself.

"She's out!" Ami cried out. She clipped the umbilical cord and snipped it off as Usagi slumped against her husband, energy totally spent. A loud cry penetrated the bustle of the room, silencing it immediately. Ami made quick work of the pink soft fleece blanket and wrapped her up in it.

"Here, Usagi-chan, Mamoru San." Ami's eyes were shining with what looked suspiciously with tears.

Mamoru reached for the infant,cradling it lower for Usagi to hold instead. "She's so tiny." Usagi breathed out in amazement. "It's just._.wow_."

Her husband pressed a kiss against her forehead and wriggled his finger at the baby in front of them. Chibi-usa shifted in the pink cocoon and_ smiled_ at the both of them, as though she recognised it was safe in their hands.

"The both of you are amazing." Mamoru said, caressing the pink matted hair that covered his daughter's head, thinking of all the times when Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon fought alongside each other. He smiled to himself.

"You do know that you're a father now, right?" Usagi's eyes rose suspiciously at him. His eyes never left the baby's as reality hit him.

"Oh, god. I'm a father. _**I'M A FATHER! !"**_

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual babies? ahaha to those who read and review, thank you!


	34. Lace

#34. Anon - Lace

A/N: Lace lace lace, I love lace!

Give your thanks to wiccariangoddessofthemoon because she reviewed within the hour! Haha! I might just go on with this because I have time right now and it seems so fun!

SO... Next is #35. What if Mamoru and Usagi had a baby boy before they had Chibiusa? Dun Dun Dun~~~~

**Warnings: Yes, smexy scenes. Nothing close to smut yet though. Stay away! **_**IF**_** you want to.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

His kisses became more frantic and the heat of her sex pressed against his thigh. A wet spot started to form on the area of his jeans. Mamoru suckled on the delicious pert breasts that were peaking out through the lace of the new lingerie. He reached under the material, cupping the flesh lightly as his teeth nipped playfully at the top of her cleavage.

"When did you buy this?" He suckled a little on the skin to leave a light red mark. "I've never seen this one before." Mamoru ground his thigh against her, making her moan in delight.

Usagi wrapped her legs around him, knowing that the little scrap of lace was wet and soon to be torn away. "Just an hour ago." She panted, rubbing herself frantically against the obvious tent in his jeans. "While you were still working." Her eyes sparkled mischievously as the realisation dawned upon him.

Mamoru stared at her, his lust and hunger evident in his eyes as his right hand ventured south to discover her soaked panties_. Well, technically panties. It was just a scrap of lace. _Oh this was unfair. She knew he likedlace on her and loved tearing it apart even more. "You mean you were wearing _**this**_ while waiting for me in the car?" A surge of desire went through him and he ripped the scrap of lace out, pushing one meaty long finger into her slick opening, muffling her cries of release with a kiss.

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual smexy kisses to those who read and review, thank you!


	35. What if Mamoru and Usagi had a baby boy

#35. Anon - I has a scenario for you! What if Mamoru and Usagi had a baby boy before they had Chibiusa ?

A/N: Give your thanks to wiccariangoddessofthemoon because she reviewed within the hour again! Last one for the night!

**Warnings: Safffeeeee. **

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Usagi's eyebrows furrowed. "Absolutely sure, Ami-chan?"

"_Usagi!_ I wouldn't lie to you about such a thing! It's definitely not a girl showing up on the scans right now." Ami pointed to the ultrasound scan machine in front of them. "Look, here's the head, and the hands and both of the legs, and since it's quite clear in the picture right now, it's obviously a boy!"

"You mean it's not Chibi-usa?" Usagi's voice trailed off, looking at Mamoru frantically. To say Mamoru was awestruck was an understatement. He gripped Usagi's hand with his left and touched the screen with his free hand. "My boy.." He murmured.

"Mamo-chan! It's not Chibi-usa! What are we going to do!" Usagi was growing more and more unsettled as various thoughts ran through her head.

"Shhh, Usako. It doesn't matter. The most important thing is that this little guy here is healthy and safe." His lips found her forehead, soothing her instantly. "You're healthy and safe. He is too. That's the best." His hands landed on the exposed belly and felt a strong kick, as though their son knew what they were talking about. "See? He agrees!"

Ami was nodding her approval at Mamoru. He always managed to calm their queen down. Granted sometimes he was still the one who riled her up the most, even after all these years.

Mamoru brushed her cheek with his knuckles and brought her lips closer for a quick kiss. "Besides." He whispered into her ear. "It just means that you're going to have to prepare for more after you give birth, _if you want Chibi-usa that badly_." Usagi fought a blush rising from the apparent intent of the words.

"No one ever said Chibi-usa would be our only child." He chuckled, silently pleased at having another child.

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual lots of baby kisses to those who read and review, thank you!


	36. Mamoru and Usagi stuck on a ferris wheel

#36. Withahappyrefrain - Mamoru and Usagi getting stuck on a ferris wheel together

A/N: Thank you to missscatterbrain325 and loveinthebattlefield for reviewing the previous chapter! Since I now have time, I'll be doing the same thing again as I did last night.

Next up on #37! Usagi is going out with Seiya? What is our dear Mamo-chan going to do about it! Review and the next chapter will be up!

**Warnings: Well, really, nothing to be afraid of. **

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

The wheel rose, giving them the perfect view of the amusement park. With a jerk, it suddenly stopped, causing Usagi to lose her footing and fall into the waiting hands of Mamoru.

"Clumsy as always, huh?" he teased, pushing back the wispy threads of hair that had loosened from her hairstyle. "Odango~"

"It wasn't me!" She pouted. "Look! We're not moving anymore!"

Usagi stood up and pressed herself against the window just to see how high up they were stuck in the ferris wheel. An arm snaked around her waist, pulling her back to sit against him again.

"Does it matter? We came in here to have some time on our own." His arms tightened around her and he breathed in her scent. "Isn't it better this way?"

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual ferris wheels to those who read and review, thank you!


	37. Usagi and Seiya are together! Mamoru?

#37. Astridlovesanime - Usagi was going out with Seiya and Mamoru was jealous of thier relationship because he had fallen in love with Usagi. :D

A/N: Thank you to Sailor Rallison for reviewing the previous chapter! Review and the next chapter will be up! This will continue until I'm about to go to sleep. Not to worry, I'll let you guys know which one is the last one.

**Warnings: Eto. Nothing, yes. Very safe.  
**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

"Yo, Usagi." The male celebrity happily linked his arm with the stunned girlfriend and gave a peck on her cheek. "How was school?"

Usagi smiled. "It was okay. Nothing unusual." She had agreed to go out with Seiya a few days ago and right now, he was showing off to the entire world, or rather, the entire crown arcade that she was his girlfriend.

Mamoru watched the scene with burning eyes. He knew his Odango was lovely and every guy should be falling upon her feet to worship-

_Wait. What exactly did I think to myself?_

Mamoru watched as Seiya fed Usagi the cherry on top of his sundae with burning rage. Usagi was laughing and not resisting his moves while Seiya's arms went around her shoulders.

His heart _ached._

He stood up, hot coffee in hand and walked towards the table calmly.

"Odango~" The imfamous smirk crept across his face. "Did you lose your shoe over there? Because I think you seem to have shrunk!"

_A slight tip of his finger._

Before Usagi could react, the hot coffee sloshed over Seiya, staining his clothes.

'I'm so sorry." Mamoru's voice was saccharine sweet. "Do you need help?" Ignoring Seiya's glare, he extended some tissue to help. Seiya swatted away his hand with an irritated huff and made for the bathroom.

_Ahh, things are back to normal._ Mamoru thought as he continued the banter with Usagi.

_I'm in love._

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual hot coffee to those who read and review, thank you!


	38. Mamoru and Usagi on a trip

#38. Anon - Usagi and Mamoru on a trip

A/N: Thank you to Sailor Rallison for reviewing the previous chapter! Review and the next chapter will be up! Sorry I didn't post the next chap's title and wow, are you fast. I've not finished editing this before I got the next review!

Well, next up! #39. Mamoru makes Usagi breakfast in bed!

**Warnings: Nah, simple stuff **

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

Usagi stared out into the sea, admiring the waves the ferry made as it moved towards their destination. They were off on their first trip, alone at last, _FINALLY_!

Mamoru sat beside her, desperately trying to keep his thoughts above the gutter. She was so beautiful, the way her hair framed her face as the wind tugged at it. Against the seaview, she looked like a goddess, even better when she was in-

_ stop stop! Remember her father's warnings!_

Usagi's fingers lightly graced the outline of his jaw and startled him. He wasn't aware that he was clenching and unclenching his hands in an attempt to stop himself. She smiled, pressing her forehead against his own.

"When we reach the hotel, I want you to forget _everything_ Papa told you just now."

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual vacations to those who read and review, thank you!


	39. Mamoru makes Usagi breakfast in bed

#39. Anon – Mamoru makes Usagi breakfast in bed

A/N: Thank you to Sailor Rallison and Sayuri Uzuki for reviewing the previous chapter! Review and the next chapter will be up! You can read this in conjunction with the previous one! I'm going to stop thanking you guys in pms for a while because I'm trying to catch up with you guys!

Well, next up! #40. Usagi is sick! Oh dear, Mamo-chan~

**Warnings: Nah, simple stuff **

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

-Sniff-

-Sniff Sniff-

Usagi's upturned nose was a funny sight to watch, especially when she was in bed, Mamoru decided. He waved the plate piled high with sausages, eggs and bread in front of her and watched as her nose twitched.

Usagi was dreaming. _I must be in heaven! The smell! The food!_ She sat straight up suddenly, shocking Mamoru in the process. He jumped, narrowly avoiding spilling the entire plate of food.

Her face split into a wide grin as she spied the amount of food.

"Hungry, Usako?" Mamoru smirked. "I remember hearing someone saying they had enough."

"I'm a growing girl!" Usagi defended herself. "and who am i to refuse my boyfriend's - mmfhp" Her mouth was stuffed with one of the sausages that Mamoru fed her while she was talking.

She chewed slowly, smiling appreciatively at him.

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual Sausages ahahaha to those who read and review, thank you!


	40. Usagi is sick and Mamoru takes care!

#40. Anon – Usagi is sick and Mamoru takes care of her

A/N: Looks like I gave you guys one extra because i was so caught up with uploading. Good for you guys! Thank you to Sailor Rallison and Sayuri Uzuki for reviewing the previous chapter! Review and the next chapter will be up! Last one for the night!

Well, next up! #41! What's a practice session like if the girls were…AKB48? Hur hur hur~~(Last one for the night!)

**Warnings: Nah, simple stuff **

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

"Ah-ChoO!" The mucus dripped from her nose and threatened to drop before Usagi sucked it up.

It came out again.

She reached for the box of tissues to find it empty and threw it onto the ground. _What good was a day off when you can't seem to do anything!_ She felt another sneeze coming, and frantically searched the dresser for unused tissues.

"ah….Ah… AH CHOO!" She couldn't stop it. But her nose was being covered by a_ tissue?_

"Go back to bed, Usako." Mamoru pushed at her, making her lie back against the headboard. He arranged the dresser's items back to their normal positions and put a new box of tissues beside her. Usagi watched with bleary eyes as he tidied up the roomful of strewn and used tissue papers and went out, only to bring her a bowl of clear soup and medication.

"You're the best, you know that?" She whispered, kissing him fully on the lips.

"Not at all. Let's see how you do next week to me." Her confused face stared back at him. "Judging by how sick you are, I've probably already been infected with that kiss. So I'm looking forward to see how you'll take care of me."

He cleared the plates and shifted her into a more comfortable position.  
"Sleep now. You'll need it."

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual sneezes to those who read and review, thank you!


	41. Practice session if Sailors were AKB48

#41. Smshorts – The girls start a girl group together (think like AKB/SNSD/Spice girls kinda thing...) whats a typical practice like for them?

A/N: No one reviewed chap 40 *sobs*! but thank you to all of you who reviewed! **No more for the night**! I feel like I was writing what I did when i was doing a dance for AKB songs.

**Warnings: Nah, simple stuff **

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

Setsuna stood silently at the side, watching the girls practice the steps for the new dance. The girls moved and practiced their positions, dancing to their own songs over and over again.

"5 min break!" She barked out. The music was cut and almost all of them fell to the ground at the same time.

Usagi flopped flat on the floor, her energy spent after practicing for the past 6 hours. The rest of the girls managed to sit down and started to drink their bottled water.

"How many more days do we have till the show?" Usagi asked, trying to catch her breath. She was so tired; every part of her body was screaming murder.

"Three more." Ami sighed. "And we haven't got our costumes fitted out yet." Being the more logical one out of the five of them, she literally had all of their schedules in her head.

"Don't eat too much when you get home, Odango." Rei jumped at the chance to tease her best friend. "Otherwise we'll all be able to see your flabs through the new costum- OWWW"

Usagi had managed to get up and pinch the cheeks of said best friend. "Here, let me give you some NATURAL BLUSH!"

Makoto and Minako watched on with amusement. The two bantering were always a good sight to see. If they weren't quibbling, it just didn't feel right. Makoto dug into her bag and passed herself made energy cereal bars around.

"Uwaaaaaa! Thank you Mako-chan! I love you~~ How do you even manage to have the extra time to do this!" Usagi and Minako scrambled to eat with the little time they had left.

"Up, girls! 5 more hours and off to the radio interview!" Setsuna pushed back the wire rimmed glasses onto her nose. She loved the girls but they lacked disipline in this industry. _And I will be the one to knock some sense into them._

Minako stretched her legs out and did a little warm up exercise. " Setsuna-san is a demon! Demon!" She whispered to the others and all of them stifled giggles.

"Minako-chan. One more time and _you'll_ be making everyone run five laps around the building."

Minako made a show of zipping her mouth. The music started once more and the girls were back to the practice.

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual dance practices for all of you to those who read and review, thank you!


	42. Father and Daughter Bonding

Restricted

#42. Attempting-perfection - I'm a sucker for daddy/daughter bonding. I love when he dotes on her. :)

Thanks to loveinthebattlefield, sayuri-uzuki, mi-makoto-chan for reviewing the previous chapter!

A/N: ooo. I'm moving stuff to Destiny's gateway, find me on universalbunny and leave a review if you have the time! Just in case I get reported on smut, I'm probably going to take down those with them in it on ffnet after I put them up on Destiny's Gateway. ^^|| In the meantime, I hope none of you do that.

**Warnings: Nah, simple stuff **

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

"Papa!" The pink ball rushed into waiting arms of the King. She hung tightly onto the lapels of his suit as he lifted her securely onto his arms. Chibi-usa snuggled against her father's chest. She loved it when her father came to pick her up. It wasn't that she didn't like Mama picking her up, but Papa always had something for her.

Smiling, she looked at him expectantly. King Endymion shook his head and chuckled. A rose came out of nowhere and she took it, admiring the vibrant red of the petals. Chibi-Usa shook her head.

"Papa, Can I have ice cream?"

"No. Remember? Mama said not to have more than 3 times a week." Mamoru chided gently, tapping on her little nose. She pouted, but he didnt give in.

_Maybe Mama's wet eyes would work.._

"Please?" Chibi-usa tried again, this time using the magic word.

The King's eyes grew big and relented. He pinched her daughter's cheeks and she giggled, knowing that she won and the direction of his steps changed.

He was spoiling his daughter and he knew it. Serenity would smack his head if she knew about this. The ice cream parlour wasn't very far from the palace; He knew, he had it built that way. The doors opened with a cheerful bell dinging.

"Well if it isn't my favourite customer!~" The lady behind the ice cream tubs smiled sweetly at the King. "What would you like today? There's ice cream, coffee, and me!" The blatant flirting of the waitress had his eyebrow twitching and Chibi-Usa didn't like the way the girl was looking at her father.

The next thing that happened was a blur.

Chibi-usa had taken the sample cone on top of the glass case and thrown it at the lady, making her back away and screech curses at the princess. She then smiled cheekily at her father who was trying to be angry but found that he just couldn't, not with the pride puffing up his chest. His daughter was a force to be reckoned with, even at such a young age.

The manager came out and took their order instead. They walked home together, with Chibi-Usa slurping on her chocolate ice cream cone, the both of them smiling at each other.

"Mamo-chan." The deceptively sweet voice of his wife stalled him in his tracks. "What did I say about Chibi-Usa and ice cream?"

_Oh shit._

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual ice cream for all of you to those who read and review, thank you!

Restricted


	43. Usagi and Mamoru's first time (Non-smut)

#43. Anon - Usagi and Mamoru's first time? *u*

Thank you to Regine.c, adore, loveinthebattlefield for reviewing the previous chapter!

**Warnings: Eh, nothing graphic, although it's their first time.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

"I won't be able to stop myself, Usako." Mamoru bit out, his voice harsher than intended. "Tell me right now."

Usagi's breath caught in her throat, taking in the lines of restraint deeply etched onto the forehead of her man. There was nothing she wouldn't give up for him, nothing she wouldn't do for him. She loved him.

"Take all you need, Mamo-chan." She wound her arms around his neck, pressing his lips for a brief kiss. "I am yours, and nothing will change that."

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual Kisses again for all of you to those who read and review, thank you!


	44. Bathtub

#44. Anon - Bathtub

Thank you to usako hearts mamo, mi-makoto-chan, loveinthebattlefield, sailor rallison and angeljme for reviewing the previous chapter!

A/N: I like bathtubs. And bathrubs.

**Warnings: Nope. Still pretty much ok. **

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

Usagi poured a little bit of bath salts into the bathtub and turned on the taps, letting the aroma of the salts waft up her nose. She loved bathtubs; soaking in them relaxed her so much.

_Well. I guess I can use it after putting Chibi-Usa to sleep._

"Usako, is the bathtub ready?" Mamoru called out from behind the door. "Oi, Chibi-Usa!"Usagi heard a scream and giggling as the patter of feet grew further away from the bathroom.

She smiled and shrugged it off; it wasn't that Chibi-Usa didn't like baths, she just wanted her father to catch her. The kid just loved to tease her father, she wasn't that unbehaved around herself. Usagi waved her hands in the water to test the temperature then stopped the flow and brought out the bubble bath soap.

"Mamo-chan, it's ready! Just bring Chibi-Usa here!" Usagi shouted out. A toothless grinning Chibi-Usa looked up at her, wedged between her husband's arms and stomach.

_Ahh. She got caught. As usual._

After half an hour in the tub, Usagi rinsed Chibi-Usa off the suds and towelled her dry. A yawn escaped the little girl's lips and her eyelids drooped heavily.

"Mamo-chan, can you bring her to bed?" Usagi whispered. "I want to take a soak in there too." Mamoru smiled, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek as he took over the little bundle.

"Wait for me. I want to wash you up."

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual bathrubs for all of you to those who read and review, thank you!


	45. Chibi Usa gets parents together

#45. Withahappyrefrain - Chibiusa tries to get Mamoru and Usagi back together after they break up

Thanks toloveinthebattlefield, lunar star 99 and usako hearts Mamo for reviewing the previous chapter!

A/N: I don't like quarrels.

**Warnings: Nil. **

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

"Why are you-"

Their sentences faltered a little, both realising that they spoke exactly at the same time with fingers pointing at each other.

"Chibi-usa told me-"

_Again._

Running a hand through his hair, Mamoru took a seat at the table before them. Usagi nervously followed suit, averting her eyes away from him.

_Why is she/he here instead!? If it weren't for Chibi-usa, I would have-_

Their thoughts were cut off by a cheerful waitress. "Hi there! I have a message from a little pink haired girl for the both of you!" She passed the couple a folded slip of paper and left them alone.

**_Make up with each other! It's painful seeing the two of you like this._**

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual notes for all of you to those who read and review, thank you!


	46. Soran Bunshi

#46. Doc-Sama – Soran Bushi

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed! Last two before i fly off! you can still ask but i won't reply till i'm back, which is about two weeks later. See ya!

**Warnings: Nil. **

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

The Bon Odori started and almost everyone drifted towards the stage. It was the summer festival and everyone of the girls were decked out in yukatas, light cotton kimonos for the summer.

The sensei on stage showed the steps of the dance for the song Soran Bushi and the music started, people following the steps and dancing in circles.

_Yaren soran soran_  
_Soran soran soran (hai hai!~)_  
_Oki de kamome no naku koe kikeba_~  
_Funanori kagyo wa yamerarenu choi_

Usagi never thought dancing this particular song would be so much fun, especially the chorus. Everyone was smiling and the energy was contagious. She snuck a peek at Mamoru beside her and caught him staring at herself instead.

Usagi raised an eyebrow with a questioning glance as she continued to dance. Mamoru stopped his movements and pulled on her hand abruptly, stopping her dance midway. He moved through the crowd with her, escaping to a spot where people weren't dancing.

"Usako, er."

"Mmm?"

"Well…you know there's this traditional rule…."

"Huh?"

"Of-of-of. Notwearingunderwearinyukatas ." The words came out in a rush, his hands balling at his side to control himself.

"And?" Usagi prodded, smiling devilishly at him

"You- ah. You. You'rewearingthemright?"

_Again. Why can't I speak properly!?_

"Ehehe." She paused a little for a dramatic effect, fluttering her eyelashes shyly at him. It served the effect well. The man she loved, always cool and collected was now in a state of anxiety where he seemed to want to take off his own yukata to wrap it over her.

"_**Nope**_."

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual Yukatas for all of you to those who read and review, thank you!


	47. Usagi and Mamoru's first time (s)

#47. Anon – Mamoru and Usagi's First Time

A/N: Last one before i leave. Enjoy!

**Warnings: YES. SMUT. STAY AWAY IF YOU DON'T WANT**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

Usagi mewed breathy little moans as his lips travelled from the back of her ear down to his navel. Hearing those sounds made Mamoru twitch in anticipation.

A hand reached down to caress her mound and she arched into his touch, feeling her desire pool in her stomach. He could feel her wetness, and it only served to make him harder. Her eyes gazed upon Mamoru's naked form and for a sudden, she was afraid.

_Very afraid._

"Mamo-chan.." Usagi started tentatively.

Mamoru panicked. She wasn't going to reject him right now, was she? He couldn't hold himself back anymore than he was right now, not when he was aching for her.

Gulping, he answered her.

"Yes, Usako?"

"It won't fit." Fear laced her voice as she stared at the throbbing member. "Will it?"

Mamoru crushed her in a tight hug against his body as he let out a relief and laughed. He could sense her confusion and stroked her head, calming her down.

"It'll fit. It'll be the best fit ever. Because you're made for me as I am made for you."

Relaxing, Usagi wrapped her hands around him once more and kissed him lightly on the nose. A finger slipped into her wet heat, earning a moan from her lips, only to be muffled by a hungry kiss. She was so tight and wet that he knew he had to prepare her for his body.

He slowly stroked her fear away from her body, her cries getting louder with each movement of his finger. Her hips bucked wildly against the fingers and his free hand flicked at her nipples, caressing the soft globes beneath him. Mamoru eased in another long finger into her canal as his tongue duelled erotically with hers. Sensing that she wasn't in any pain, he thrusted his fingers for a while more before adding the third finger. A gush of juices coated his hand as she screamed his name out.

Usagi had never felt this way before. Mamoru was taking her to places she would never have dreamed of- it felt so good. Slowly, she came down from her climax, a little dizzy from cumming so hard against his fingers.

His body was at its limit, already positioned at her entrance, using her wetness to coat his silken rod. Mamoru brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her, once more silently asking.

"It'll hurt a little." His eyes were pleading for her forgiveness, to cause her pain through his very own body.

"_I love you."_

With a single thrust, Mamoru pushed his member into her in one single stroke, feeling her barrier shatter around him. She was so hot, so wet and so tight that it was almost painful. He kept his body still, letting her get used to his size before he started moving again.

Usagi cried out with the sharp thrust as she felt the pain and her walls stretched for the first time. She felt so full, absolutely full of _him_ right now. Tears stung her eyes as she looked at his worried face. The pain that she had felt just now faded into a feeling of unknown pleasure. She nodded, smiling tentatively at him.

His heart soared as he saw her nod, giving the green light for him. He slowly moved, rocking his hips lightly against her. Her cries became louder as he started to thrust harder into her; He just couldn't stop his need for her anymore now that they were joined as one. Mamoru groaned loudly as her walls clenched around him, so much that it was almost impossible to pull out. He could feel her body trembling once more, and it felt like a flood around his shaft. Pushing into her a few more times, he finally surrendered and let his seed fill her up.

He slumped over her body, both panting from their releases. A hand brushed against his forehead, pushing away the matted hair.

"Thank you." Mamoru looked down at the woman below him and smiled, kissing her lightly.

Usagi smiled back at him, eyes and body heavy with exhaustion. She could feel the sticky pool of cum leaking out of her, but she had no energy to bother about that anymore. Snuggling deeper into the pillows, she murmured against his chest as Mamoru shifted, cradling her gently.

"When we wake up, can we do it again?"

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual le sexy times for all of you to those who read and review, thank you!


	48. AU Usagi visiting Mamoru at work

#48. Anon – Usagi visiting Mamoru at work? In an alternate universe, please? :)

A/N: thank you for reading the previous chapter! I will thank you guys when I have time to edit this post!

**Warnings: Nil.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

Usagi took off her sunglasses and smiled. It was a surprise, definitely - He would never expect her to visit him at his office. Not to mention the smug satisfaction when she told his receptionist that she was here to see her fiancée.

She pushed at the glass door and walked in, letting her eyes roam around the newly decorated office and of course, _him_ standing right there behind the table.

"Well, this is a lovely surprise." Mamoru walked across the room in a few strides, picking her up for a quick hug and kiss. "What made you skip your own work to visit me?"

"I brought lunch~" She said in a sing-song tone. "And you've been working on those computers too much; I can see it in your eyes."

Mamoru opened his mouth to deny but was swiftly stopped by a finger pressed against his mouth and a warning glare.

"Alright, I'll take a break." He smiled ruefully, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead. "Just let me finish up this one and we'll eat, okay?"

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual lunch for all of you to those who read and review, thank you!


	49. Mamoru runs into Demando!

#49. Cosmic Heart - Say Mamoru were ever to run into Demando after he abducted Usagi. Ufufufu.

A/N: Thank you to Chartruese, Artemis the Moon Maiden, Loveinthebattlefield for reviewing the previous chapter! I'll be uploading another one after this to make up for the lost time!

**Warnings: Nil.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

"Demando." Mamoru's voice was hard, hot anger coursing through his veins. This man had taken his love. His home. _His everything._

He steeled himself, preparing to transform in front of everyone if needed.

Demando stiffened and muttered a curse when he heard Mamoru's voice calling out his name._ Just my luck._ Why did Serenity have to look at him, crying and pleading with him, all because she wanted to eat things from this particular place? Being human made you hungry, and hungry made them weak. He needed Serenity to be fed because she was still human and_ weak_.

_Not for long anyway. My love._

"Well, hello. Prince Endymion." He couldn't resist sneering at him, knowing that Serenity would fully be _his_ soon. "Don't worry; she's happier with me than with you."

With a loud roar, Mamoru unleashed his anger, charging towards the taunting male with lightning speed, punching him squarely in the jaw. The plastic bags fell to the ground and skidded across the floor.

Demando hissed in pain and fell backwards, rolling over to avoid another punch.

"I'll remember this, Endymion!" He curled his lips slightly, wincing at the pain. Picking up the fallen bags, he started to shimmer, starting the process to teleport back to his lair. "Serenity is _mine _and you will never be able to stop us anymore!"

With a bright flash of light, Demando disappeared.

"Did it work?" Motoki rushed out of the counter, wiping his hands on his apron. "Did you manage to slip her communicator inside the bag?"

"It should reach her. Either way, I'll save her this time. Thanks." With a curt nod, he left the arcade, longing for his Usako to come back into his arms.

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual demando stuffed plushies for all of you to those who read and review, thank you!


	50. Mamoru asks for Usagi's hand!

#50. astridlovesanime - Mamoru goes to the Tsukino's house to ask for Usagi's hand

A/N:Especially for you guys. 2 in a go!

**Warnings: Nil.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

Mamoru knocked on the door. He had to do this now, there was no better time. Usagi was out with her mum on a day trip to a short getaway and would only be back quite late in the night. That gave him time enough, _or so he hoped_, to ask her father for her hand in marriage then he could finally propose to her.

_Provided he came out of this alive._

The door opened and the scowl on Mr Tsukino's face was plain to see.

"What do you want?" He barked out. "She's not in today."

"With all due respect, I came here to see you actually." Mamoru kept his head bowed as he spoke, hoping he would let him in.

"_No." _Tsukino Kenji knew what the young man was after. He was here to take away his daughter.

_His precious, lovely, adorable, angel of a daughter!_

"Please, Mr Tsukino! Please just hear me out!" Mamoru pleaded. He couldn't bear to see his Usako sad if her father never gave his blessings to them.

A click sounded and Mamoru found himself at the end of a gun barrel. "Did you do something to her? Are you here to tell me she's carrying your child already? You do realise _I'll kill you, right_?" He was starting to smile maniacally!

"No no!" Waving his hands frantically, he stumbled over the steps and fell hard against the ground. Her father's gun never wavered, still pointing straight at his face.

Gulping hard, he did the only thing he could think of. Mamoru scrambled into a kneeling position, his head bowed to the ground.

"I love her! I cannot imagine life without her. Please. _**I need her**_. I need your permission to marry her."

Kenji Tsukino's heart faltered for a while. Was he in any position to deny him at all? This young man had proclaimed his love for his daughter without hesitancy, didn't run away and best of all, he didn't even beg him not to shoot at him. He relented, lowering the gun.

"Come in. We'll talk inside."

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual guns haha for all of you to those who read and review, thank you!


	51. Parents come home to a make out session

#51. astridlovesanime - Kenji and Ikuko coming home to find Mamoru and Usagi passionately making out.

A/N: Thank you to Usagi carter for reviewing the previous chapter! Bonus for all of you guys since she reviewed eh?

**Warnings: Nil.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

His hands couldn't stop themselves. He needed to touch her.

_So badly._

Even if they were on the couch of her home.

Even if he knew he should be keeping his hands to himself in her home.

Mamoru pulled Usagi closer to himself, revelling in the warmth of her skin and ran his fingers up her arm. The television blared in the background, playing the latest drama that Usagi was watching. Her innocent blue eyes blinked back at him and he struggled to contain himself. She smiled a little and raised herself to kiss him on the nose.

One kiss. _That's all_. A simple kiss wouldn't hurt, would it?

He gave in and kissed her hungrily, cupping her face as they both closed their eyes. His other hand wandered down her back and reached beneath the fabric to feel her soft skin. Usagi's skin was cool against his heated fingers and he shifted closer, reaching to knead her fleshy globes, all thoughts about _just one__ kiss_ _forgotten_.

The fact that they were waiting for her parents to come home?

Also _forgotten_.

Mamoru felt a cool circular thing at the back of his head. _Metal? A gun?!_ He gulped, stopping the kiss and turning to face her father. His hand beneath her shirt stopped and twitched.

"GET. OUT. NOW."

Her father's eyebrow _twitched_ at the same time he saw his hand beneath the shirt move.

"I…er.. I."

"_NOW._"

A loud smack was heard and Kenji Tsukino slumped onto the floor unconscious.

"Ara, what happened to you darling?! It must be the beer! Bye~ Mamoru-san! We'll see you next week!~"

Ikuko smiled, patting Mamoru on the back before he thanked her and made his escape.

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual beer for all of you to those who read and review, thank you!


	52. Victoria's Secret

#52. Anon - Victoria Secret

A/N: Thank you to usagi carter and sailor rallies on for reviewthere's previous chapter! Because I cannot pouting and big eyes, just like Mamoru, here's another two more for you guys.

**Warnings: Nil.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

That _pink_ bag.

That _big __pink_ bag.

Mamoru walked back to his car with a skip in his step. He had gone shopping today with the rest of the men, namely his guardians as well as Motoki.

And by _shopping_, he meant closing the entire store for one day before their stock taking.

It wouldn't be good to see the King in the store, wouldn't it? Especially when the store's name was _Victoria's Secret_. All of them had gone full out on their credit cards, almost buying the entire store out. Judging by the multiples of the same pieces that Kunzite had bought, Minako was in for a very, very rough night. He chuckled inwardly.

He could just imagine his Usako in the nighties he just bought, especially the black ones that would look so absolutely sinful against her creamy white skin.

_Maybe he should just buy over the entire brand itself._

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual pink bags for all of you to those who read and review, thank you!


	53. Chibi-usa's request!

#53. Peach bubble - Chibi Usa asks Usagi and Mamoru to make her a brother or sister.

A/N: I so loved writing this one. Always with the idea the two of them could make more. =x

**Warnings: Nil.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

Mamoru gently lifted Chibi-usa onto his lap as he juggled between holding her and tried to pour the spoon of milk powder into the bottle. Chibi-usa held still for all about five seconds before kicking and giggling, causing the powder to fly out instead.

"Papa ish white!" She giggled uncontrollably, her little chest heaving up and down.

Mamoru sighed. He put her down on the baby chair instead as he cleaned her up. "Now that's _not_ something a small lady should do." He chided, wagging his finger at her but he still couldn't hide the smile that tugged at his lips.

She giggled some more and then went silent. Mamoru's heart panicked, unsure of what caused the sudden silence. Chibi-usa was only silent when something was wrong and this behavior looked exactly like the time she broke Pluto's stuff and didn't dare to tell her.

"What's wrong, Small Lady?" He asked, ruffling her pink curls as she looked up at him.

"Papa… if I be a good girl for today, as in _reallyreallyreallyreally_ good, can I have a present?" Her eagerness stunned Mamoru and he tried to eye her suspiciously. Failing, he burst out laughing instead.

"What's the present you want, little one?" He picked her up from the chair, her hands coming to rest around his neck naturally.

"Sensei told me I had to ask both Papa and Mama. Where's Mama?" She leaned against her father's chest, breathing in his scent.

"I'm here, what happened? _Oh_ _dear_." Usagi took the cloth and reached to wipe the mess up but was stopped by her husband.

"Mama, Papa." Now that she had their attention, she steeled herself. Sensei had warned her that she might not get what she was asking for. _But it was worth a try wasn't it?_

"If I'm _**reallyreallyreallyreally**_ good for today, no. the entire week, can I have a present?"

Both her parents raised eyebrows and stared at her. "What _present_?" They echoed each other in unison.

_"I want a brother!"_

Stunned silence fell upon the family. Chibi-usa blinked back tears that were threatening to come out. _Was this a no_?

"Only if you are _**really**_ good for the week, Small Lady." Her father's voice was trembling, but weirdly, she sensed excitement?

"But I'll get my brother?"

"Or a sister."

Chibi-usa nodded her head furiously. Usagi stood, still shell shocked and trying to comprehend what her daughter had just asked for.

_Did she just ask for a brother? It can't be, right? No way right?_ _I must be dreaming. Right. This is all a dream. It's not real. My daughter is asking me to give her a bro_-

"Go find Minako-chan and Kunzite-kun for the week, and i'll know" Mamoru wagged his finger at her. _Kunzite'll live with it. Besides, Minako couldn't resist Chibi-usa. _He thought, smiling as he continued."If you've been naughty or not, OK? I have.. _quite a few_ things to do with Mama to give you your present." He let her down gently and kissed her forehead, watching her run out of the room happily.

The door closed with a click and Usagi found herself being swept off her feet, dropping the cloth.

"Shall we get started.." His lips found the nape of her neck. "_Say __now_?"

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual brothers for all of you to those who read and review, thank you!


	54. Usagi and Mamoru's matchmaking

#54. Withahappyrefrain - Usagi and Mamoru try to get Kunzite and Minako together

A/N: Thank you to loveinabattlefield, usagi carter, trish1573 for reviewing the previous chapter! Typos are caused by autocorrect on the iPad, so apologies in advance.

**Warnings: Nil.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

"Oh.. I don't feel so good, Mina-chan!" Usagi sniffed into her phone, coughing loudly. "I don't think I can meet Mamoru for dinner today. Could you go find Kunzite and let him know?

"Har?" A scowl crossed her face as she heard the Queen's raspy voice. "Why do I have to look for Kunzite and not Mamoru? You should be asking for Ami-chan instead! _That boring control freak_." She muttered under her breath. "And really, you could call him yourself, you know. You're both living in the palace! "

"No! I don't want to let him know I'm sick! Just tell him I have an urgent meeting or something. I'm ok, I just need to rest a little more, don't trouble Ami-chan now. It's just a cold. Please Mina-chan! If he knows I'm sick he'll come running down and miss his meeting that we have scheduled for months! Kunzite will be the one who can restrain him!" With that, Usagi wailed loudly into the phone.

"Okay okay, stop crying. I'm going to go deaf." Minako heaved a sigh. "I'll find Kunzite and let him know, happy?" She clicked her phone shut and sighed again. It was irritating talking to Kunzite. That guy had a serious problem, like literally. He was just too serious! Like yesterday, she was having a little fun , well- _Flirting_ with a noble (and he certainly didn't mind) and Kunzite came up from behind her to slap her hand away from him! The audacity! Granted, she was trying to get Kunzite's attention but that was totally not what she was expecting. Not to mention he was oblivious to her not-so-subtle hints at him.

A message from Usagi popped up on her phone, and she groaned out loud as she read it.

_Kunzite should be with Mamoru in ocean room._

In Mamoru's office, groans of pain could be heard.

"Kunzite! I don't feel so good. My head hurts!" Mamoru moaned into the desk, his head buried under the stack of paperwork.

"Do you need to see the nurse, my king?" "Maybe I should call Ami-san." Kunzite moved to pick up the phone but was stopped by a frantic hand.

"No! I mean, I'm fine but I probably need some rest. However, I promised Usako to meet her later but my headache is really getting on my nerves. Could you find Minako and tell her to let Usako know? Cook up something, just don't tell her I'm sick." The king pressed fingers against his forehead, wincing in pain.

"What? I have to go find that woman?!" Kunzite tried to keep his cool but it always ended badly whenever it came to Minako's matters. Like the last time he had caught her staring at him, and the next minute she was so close, _**so damn close**_ to that stupid male! And here he thought she might finally know how he felt when he caught her looking at him! That didn't end very well when he slapped her hand away from that noble. The guy was so shocked that he quickly snuck away while Minako quarrelled with him.

"Please Kunzite! I know you're not on good terms with her right now but this could be a good chance for you to apologize! " Mamoru shot him a glare. "And don't go slapping her hands off people while she isn't yours yet."

Kunzite stared angrily at his king for a while more, and then relented. He was at fault that time; he had no right to act like some over jealous boyfriend when he wasn't even anything to her.

"Fine, fine. Where will she be?" He ran a hand through his hair with a resigned sigh.

"Ocean room. And go now!" The king waved a hand in the direction.

Kunzite stalked down the hallway towards Ocean room. He couldn't understand it himself. So many feelings ran amok inside of him whenever he saw her or even thought about her.

He pushed the door open and saw her long hair spread across a bed.

_What happened!? _

Kunzite rushed towards Minako, cradling her head into his arm and checking her for signs of damage. She was _sleeping?_ A small note fell out of her dress.

_**Kunzite, Minako, you will be locked in here for 2 days. All of your duties will be covered. Please sit down and talk nicely about your feelings for each other. Minako will wake up in a while because she drank something. Don't try to escape. **_

_**Love, Usagi and Mamoru. **_

Kunzite rolled his eyes at the heart shaped squiggles around the note, presumably drawn by his queen. Really, after so long, her handwriting never got any better. He settled himself on the bed, letting her head rest on his lap, absently stroking her hair while hoping she had some semblance of similar feelings towards him. She shifted in her sleep, snuggling closer to the warm body, murmuring.

"Kunzite.."

Maybe there was hope for him after all.

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual MinaKun Feels for all of you to those who read and review, thank you!


	55. Mamoru's acting strange!

#55. Anon - Mamoru starts acting strange around Usagi, so she spies on him using her transformation pen.

A/N: wow. Okay. *rubs hands together* Sorry for the wait. I'm not naming anyone here to thank because I actually haven't gone to the reviews to record the names so they will be mentioned in the next one.

**Warnings: Nil.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

He was acting strange. Really really strange.

He wouldn't even meet her after his work at the park, which he usually did. The other day when she tried to look into his bag, he got flustered and snatched it away from her, telling her it wasn't nice to look at his stuff. What exactly was he_ hiding_?!

"And not to mention the weird calls he walked out of the arcade to take when he would have usually answered them in front of me. And suspicious messages on his phone that I once caught sight of. _Meet me by the old shop._" Usagi grew more and more agitated as she revealed all of these to Luna."Something is wrong here, Luna!"

"Usagi-chan, Aren't you….over thinking this entire thing? He could be busy with other stuff you know? Like his work and shifts? And shouldn't you be thinking of your own job applications rather than this?" Luna hesitated for a while, trying to think of a way to calm her charge down. "Besides, you know he will never cheat on you!"

"Cheat on me?!" Usagi screeched. "No, No. That can't be it. It must be something more serious!" She stumbled and grabbed her table for balance, knocking off her bag in the process. The luna pen fell out and rolled across the floor, stunning the both of them momentarily.

"Wait. YES! THE LUNA PEN! THAT'S IT! I'll use the luna pen to spy on him!" She picked it up and transformed herself immediately into a pretty detective, jumping out of her window as soon as she was done.

"Wait, Usagi-cha-!" Luna sighed. "Mamoru is going to flip when he hears about this." Using her paws to dial Mamoru's number, she waited patiently as the call connected.

_Where is he going?_ Usagi wondered as she watched him walk out of the building from the bushes. Mamoru turned into an alley and leaned against the wall, seeming to wait for someone. Soon, a woman in a red dress approached, slipping him a box and walking away without any exchange of words.

_That was weird._ She slipped out of the bushes and snuck closer to where Mamoru was, so that she could see the box's contents. A tree root tripped her and she fell flat on her face, right in front of Mamoru!

_Oh crap, I'm going to be found out!_

"Are you alright?" Mamoru extended a hand to help her up. Usagi managed a shaky smile and nodded. Standing up, she could now see the box held a pretty _pink diamond_! She couldn't resist staring at the box, earning a chuckle from Mamoru.

"You look a lot like my girlfriend. If she saw this right now, she would probably have the same face as you." He smiled wryly. "I've been meaning to keep it a secret from her. This diamond I have bought with the intention of making her engagement ring."

Usagi was still gawking at him, rampant thoughts running through her head. "But how? I mean, you must be pretty rich then!, Ahahahha!" She hoped the laugh covered that up.

"No, I had to work for it. That's why I've been neglecting her a little bit recently." Mamoru bent down to kiss the pretty detective.

"HUH?!" Usagi jumped back from him, eyes wide open in shock. "Why!?"

"You should know better than that, Usako. I'd know you anywhere." He laughed, capturing her in a tight hug. "I'm sorry I've been neglecting you recently, okay?" Mamoru nuzzled her neck with his nose. "And Luna told me i made you paranoid."

Usagi clutched against his chest, mumuring an apology as he stroked her head, glad that everything was once again normal.

Mamoru heaved a sigh of relief inwardly. _At least she didn't find out about the bigger plan.._

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual pink diamonds for all of you to those who read and review, thank you!


	56. Little black dress

#56. Peach Bubble - little black dress

A/N: thanktype to loveinthebattlefield ,chartruese, sailor rallison, guest for reviewing the previous 2 chapters! I will reply you guys in pm tmr morning because I need to sleep. Uploading 2 chapters for u guys.

**Warnings: Nil.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

He _knew_ it.

He knew it was just another dress.

But it wasn't fair!

She knew it was _**THE**_ dress. She knew he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her whenever she wore it,_ especially_ when she wore silk stockings to go along with it. Mamoru watched as she walked gracefully towards the dining table, silently noting her tell-tale blush at the sight of his erection tenting out in his trousers. They sat down in silence, both averting eyes from each other.

_One night_. That was what she said. If he didn't jump her (because that was what he had been doing too recently), then she would let him have his way, whenever he wanted it, because this proved he could control his urges. If he failed, then he was on a two week sex ban.

"I don't suppose that's all, right?" Mamoru sighed as he glanced at the unappetizing gloop of the soup on the table. He unbuttoned one of his shirt's buttons, leaving a little teasing bit of his hard chest for her to see. As quickly as she had stared at him, her eyes were now glued to the plate of soup on the table instead.

_**Fox 1, Rabbit 0! **_

Mamoru cheered mentally, smirking at her obvious squirming.

Usagi didn't reply him, choosing to stare at her soup instead. _How dare he! He knew this was a test for him and he was openly testing her instead with his opened shirt! I'll show him. _Her bangs hid her eyes and she twirled her spoon around her fingers. A little slip of the finger sent the spoon clanging to the floor.

"Mamo-chan, the spoon went over your side, could you pick it up?" Her hands reached out, waiting for him to pass the spoon back to her.

Mamoru crawled down under the table covers, silently cursing. _Shouldn't she have asked for a new spoon instead of asking me to pick up the dirtied- oh._

_Oh._

_**OH.**_

No wonder.

That. Was. _Unfair._

That. Was. _Very. Very_. Unfair.

Mamoru swallowed hard, backing away from the dangerous woman in front of him._ 2 weeks boy. Calm down. 2 weeks ain't worth a night. _He managed a shaky smile in front of his sweet yet devious wife.

_Fox 1, Rabbit 10._

_**This was going to be a long night.**_

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual knifes for all of you to those who read and review, thank you!


	57. Usagi has a fever

#57. Astridlovesanime - Hello again! :D How about Usagi has a fever and Mamoru tries to make her feel better. (it could be written in any way you like)

A/N: second one.

**Warnings: YES. Well. A little. Wee bit graphic. Don't read if not comfortable.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

Mamoru pushed back the matted bangs away from her forehead. She was feverishly hot and it didn't look too good for her. The doctor had come and gone, stating that she was to sleep and eat, with plenty of fluids.

There was nothing much he could do to make it better, right? Still, he wished that he could take away the pain and the discomfort clearly etched on her face. He needed to make her sleep right now.

An idea came into his mind.

Mamoru ducked under the blankets and tugged on the waistband of her pajamas. It slid off her legs together with her panties. He would have much preferred this for her to be in a much more conscious setting but it would have to do for now.

Her sex was damp with sweat and her skin was scalding hot to his touch. She squirmed a little as his fingers cupped her mound.

"Mamo-chan..It's cold…" She murmured.

"Hush.. I'll make you feel better." He kissed the top of her damp slit, and ran his tongue lazily around the edges. Surprisingly, the sweet smell of her juices mixed with her sex was arousing him. He licked further, pushing his tongue deep into her as soft moans escaped Usagi's lips.

His tongue flicked through her folds and found her sensitive spots, teasing her mercilessly as her moans increased. She was writhing in his grip, her hips bucking wildly to meet Mamoru's frenzied licking.

A flood of juices hit his face and he gentled the attack on her clit, letting her slowly come down from her climax. He lapped up the rest of the juices and crawled into the covers, cradling her to his chest as she finally fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual fevers for all of you to those who read and review, thank you!


	58. Usagi does anything Mamoru says (LS)

#58. Anon - Can you do one of Usagi having to do ANYTHING Mamoru asks/tells her to do (and make it lots of smut please!) :

A/N: I know I've been nelecting this and 100 themes, yes, I'm so sorry. But I'm back! and I'm in the process of uploading #53! So enjoy this while I do that. Thank you to loveinthebattlefield for reviewing the previous chapter!

**Warnings: YES. Well. Not **_**that**_** much though.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

"Really?" Usagi frowned. She had promised Mamoru that she would do anything he asked on his birthday, _just to make it more special_, but this was kind of extreme! Considering that they've never done it outside before… "With this? In here?"

She licked her lips nervously and glanced quickly at the old man sleeping two seats away from them. "Okay." Usagi whispered as she undid her odangoes. "I'll try."

"Yes…oh god that feels _so good._"Mamoru closed his eyes and shuddered, luxuriating in the surreal feeling. It was everything he had imagined with her hair and more. The sight of her bending over him, silken threads wrapped around his hard tool and her ample cleavage swaying in front of him and she occasionally dipped his head into her wet and warm mouth, sucking the beads of his juice off. It was too much. He couldn't hold it off much longer.

"Usa….ko!" Thick white ropes of cum filled her mouth and she swallowed as much as she could, wiping the excess off from her face with the back of her hand and licked it up. Usagi gave his slowly softening member a last suck, cleaning as much of it as she could before climbing back into her own seat. His cum always tasted too good to waste.

The old man seated two seats in front of them stirred and shifted, suddenly turning his head to look at the scenery, making the couple stiffen momentarily until they saw his head lean back against the bus window with a satisfying thud.

Mamoru heaved a sigh of relief silently and zipped himself up, tightening the belt on his jeans as he did so. He wrapped his arms around his little wife and whispered "Did you like that?"

Usagi blushed and nodded slightly, her fingers combing through her long hair. "Well, that's good." He smiled at her. "Because it's only 9 in the morning, and today includes lots of stuff like that." Her eyes grew big as his intention dawned upon her.

_A long day indeed._

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual bus rides for all of you to those who read and review, thank you!


	59. Usagi and Mamoru fight

#59. Anon – Usagi and Mamoru fight but make up

A/N:Thank you to loveinthebattlefield for reviewing the previous chapter! This was tough. . not very good at coming up with excuses for them to fight but well *and I was _still_ trying to keep to the 3 sentence thing then*

**Warnings: Nil.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

"You are not going out with him, and that's it!" Mamoru ground out harshly, running a hand through his hair. His body language said it all, arms folded across his chest and his feet tapping against the floor tiles. He didn't want her anywhere near that new guy at her school. Oh, that disgusting thought that _boy_ was in her class, and now, her _group mate_. It would have been better if she had gone to a girl's university.

Mate. The thought of that word spiked his anger further and he stared down at his girlfriend, intent on making it clearer.

"It's just the project!" Usagi pleaded, trying to explain. She could see the emotions conflicting against each other in his eyes. Maybe by pleading him to understand he would finally get it?

"NO." Mamoru's eyes turned thunderous, flecks of gold starting to appear from within his pupils. "You are not to do so. Do you understand me?!"

"NO." Usagi was getting really pissed off. What right did he have to take away her freedom of making new friends; moreover it was just a school project! Did he expect her to have no male friends except for himself and Motoki?!

"It's just a project! I don't see what the big issue about it and there isn't any, in fact. Do I not ensure you enough that you are the only one for me? Why do you even have to feel jealous when there is no need to?"

"I'm not jealous!" Shock ran through his body as he instinctively reacted, his defense barriers rising immediately. "I just don't want you near that guy!"

"Listen to yourself." Usagi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. If he wasn't going to understand now, then there was no point continuing the conversation. There was no point in crying in front of him. She turned and left the apartment, closing the door after her. "You don't trust me, do you?"

He didn't trust her.

Mamoru banged his head against the wall, instantly regretting the words that came out of his mouth. He had let her down. What was the matter with him! He had also done countless school projects with girls and while she had been openly jealous about it, she never objected to him doing projects with girls.

His thoughts then turned to Usagi and finally realized what he was indirectly telling her. It wasn't that he didn't trust her; he just couldn't trust that guy to not fall in love with her. She would be taken advantage of. It then dawned upon him that she would have seen it as he didn't trust her.

He was just totally, utterly, jealous of the guy who got to do a project with his girlfriend while he never had a chance to. Crying out in anguish, he transformed and made his way to her home.

Usagi threw down her bag, wiping away her tears on the sleeves of her new blouse. Why was it that he couldn't understand a single thing about her freedom? Her dad didn't give her much freedom around boys already and the only man she'd ever be interested in turns out to be mirroring her dad already.

A knock on the window broke through her thoughts and she turned to see Tuxedo Mask sitting on her windowsill. Angered by her thoughts, she threw her stuffed Tuxedo Mask toy at the closed window, not wanting to let him in.

Mamoru almost fell when he saw her pick up the stuffed toy he had caught for her and threw it at where he was. Hurriedly, he scribbled a note on a piece of paper and plastered it through the glass panes, hoping she would let him in.

_I'm sorry! I know I've been a terror, but will you forgive me?_

Usagi pursed her lips together, not willing to forgive him. She wasn't that easy! Another knock sounded on the window pane.

_Please? _A rose was attached to the paper this time. Still, she looked away.

Another knock. This time, 2 roses.

Again. 3 roses.

Again.4 roses.

Again.5 roses.

_Please forgive me!_ 10 roses.

The window opened and Tuxedo Mask fell into her room, clutched tightly by his sobbing girlfriend. His heart wrenched at her blotchy skin and reddened eyes caused by his words. She may have forgiven him but he hadn't forgiven himself.

"Baka!" A small palm hit against his chest, her tears soaking his suit as he cradled her in his arms.

"Forgive me?" He asked once more. Soft lips covered his own as she answered him in her own way.

"_Always."_

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual roses for all of you to those who read and review, thank you!


	60. Demando and Saffir

#60. Anon – Demando/Saphir please?

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter, and I know it's really late, I'm sorry. Life has been pretty rough on me these days and I am trying my best just to keep afloat for now. Rest assured, I won't quit writing though. Thank you all for the support. In the meantime, here's four chapters in a go for all of you.

**Warnings: Nil.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

"Demando." His blue fringe covered his eyes, hiding the hurt that his own brother could never see. "Do you really have to do this?"

Cool eyes regarded him for a moment. A slight chuckle escaped Demando's lips as he raised his goblet of wine towards his brother. "Yes. I need her, brother." He was to be King, and she would reign by his side as his Queen. "Will you help me?"

It wasn't a question. The brothers knew none of them were truly at ease unless either was watching their back. Saffir let out a deep sigh and smiled ruefully.

"I don't think I have a choice, _brother._"

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual wine for all of you to those who read and review, thank you!


	61. Mamoru wants Usagi to stay the night!

#61. Anon - Mamoru starts making excuses for Usagi to spend the night at his apartment even though she says she has to go home.

A/N: Second out of four.

**Warnings: Nil.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

"Mamo-channnn." Her plea was a drawn out sigh. "_I. have. to. go. home._"

"_No.._ you don't have to." His arms were still wound tightly around the small figure of his girlfriend. "You_ have_ to **_stay_**!"

"Why?" Her eyebrows arched as she stared into his eyes. It wasn't that she didn't want to stay but Papa would kill her if she didn't go home tonight. _Or rather, kill him._

"Err. You have to help me pick out clothes for tomorrow." Mamoru's eyes rolled to the left with a hopeful smile. It was a cheap shot but it was worth trying.

"I could come again tomorrow." She wasn't going to be fooled.

"I could help you with your studies throughout tonight!"

"We've finished the studies already."

"I need your help to wake me up tomorrow!" Mamoru was desperate. He wanted to wake up to her, to stare into her beautiful face first thing in the morning. "I could make you breakfast!"

"I could call you. You can still pass me breakfast."

"…I " He hugged her even tighter, letting her scent of her hair sooth his rattled emotions. "Stay? _Please_?"

Usagi sighed. She wanted very much to stay with him and the only way to do so was to lie to her parents. Of course that meant telling Rei to lie for her as well.

She stole a glance at the clock. _11.30pm. let's hope Rei-chan and Papa won't be too mad._

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual clothes for all of you to those who read and review, thank you!


	62. Finding out she's pregnant

#62. Attempting Perfection - Stuck at work all day and I need some fluff! How about Darien finding out Serena's pregnant?~ Or just general smut in any form. I'm not choosey today.

A/N: Three out of four. Used English names for these.

**Warnings: Nil.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

He listened.

Gently, he caressed the smooth flat stomach that was holding his child. Soon it would grow bigger and she would be able to kick against the belly, letting her father know she was there.

"Will you stop_ that_?" Serena swatted lightly at his head, laughter creeping into her voice. Only one minute after she told him the news, he had carried her towards the bedroom and laid her reverently against the headrest.

"I'm not going to." He planted kisses around her belly, wishing that with each kiss, their child would tumble into their world faster. "She's there. I can feel it."

"Darling, I'm not even showing. It's only 2 months!" She giggled as Darien blew against her skin, smiling giddily at her stomach as though he was a kid himself.

"You keep saying her. It might not be her, you know?" Serena stroked his hair absently as he snuggled against her bare skin.

"Does it really matter?" He blew against her soft tummy again, making silly faces at it.

"Nope." She laughed as her husband chose to tickle her stomach this time, wriggling her body away from him. "But it looks like I already have one kid to deal with right now."

He stopped abruptly, confusion marring his face. "But this is our first—" Serena's expectant eyes were laughing at him.

_Oh._

It was _him_ she was talking about.

"You're going to pay for that, wife." Shrieks of laughter could be heard under the covers as Darien taught Serena just how much he could make her pay for that little remark.

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual babies for all of you to those who read and review, thank you!


	63. Usagi spies on Mamoru

#63. Anon – Usagi Spying on Mamoru

A/N: Last one before bed.

**Warnings: Nil.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

Usagi ducked her head as the man in the green jacket reached for a book on the shelf she was peeping through. _Phew. That was close._ She had wanted to follow the jerk home and maybe play a little prank on him, preferably though his letter box. Usagi sniggered loudly, causing someone browsing the books beside her to frown at her actions.

She didn't plan on spying on him but once she had caught sight of him in the walkway, she just couldn't resist the thought. Keeping a safe distance, she had followed him as he walked into the store.

Mamoru could feel eyes on him as he walked about in the store. Somebody was watching him? He eyed his surroundings suspiciously and caught sight of long blond hair turning around the corner of the shelf. There was only one person who had such long hair, and he didn't like her one bit at all. She irritated him to no ends, just by being herself. How was she able to stay so carefree, happy, spoilt and yet so adorable at the same time? The only way he knew how to protect himself was for her to hate him.

If she hated him then,maybe..it wouldn't be so hard to see her.. Mamoru shook his head, ridding himself of other thoughts before it got worse.

He pretended to pick a book from the shelf he suspected she was hiding behind and saw a flash of two golden buns. A loud snigger caught his attention and he smirked, deciding his next course of action.

"Fancy the _odango atama_ in a book store! I didn't know you could read!"

"I'm not called odango atama! I have a name and you know it!" Usagi flipped around, practically shrieking at his voice.

_Here we go._ Mamoru sighed inwardly. The things he would do just to keep her away from his heart, even though she was the only one that any girl ever came close to. A smile tugged at his face as he bantered with the little spitfire. _As close as it gets._

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual books for all of you to those who read and review, thank you!


	64. Mamoru and Usagi tell the parents

#64. Peach Bubble - I've noticed a few Usagi is pregnant/tells Mamoru she's pregnant ficlets lately, so how about a little twist? Mamoru and Usagi tell Kenji they're having a baby (and maybe for fun, they're not married yet- idk, whatever you feel like).

A/N: More Kenji and Mamoru goodness. Leave a review to let me know how I did because it's probably the longest ever. We all love our dads, don't we?

Thank you to Loveinthebattlefield, Artemis the moon maiden, Angeljme, Miss Moon Rose, trish1573 for reviewing the previous chapters!

**Warnings: Nil.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

"Usako, isn't there some other way we can go about this? I mean, do we really have to do this- .." Mamoru's voice faltered off as Usagi fixed a steely gaze on him.

Silence filled the car.

"We'll go tomorrow night?" A strained smile tugged on his lips. She was scary when she needed to be. Although, he thought, not as scary as _her dad_ was going to be when he told them the news. Even _**if **_they _were _already married, her father was never going to let him off the hook.

She let her eyes do the talking instead.

He sighed, pulling her closer for a light kiss. Mamoru cupped her face tightly, taking a deep breath at the same time. He needed it. Slowly he stopped and looked into Usagi's eyes. _His lovely Usako._ She was all his now, together with the life growing inside of her. No one could ever take the both of them away anymore. _No one._

"We should go." Usagi's lips were slightly swollen from the kiss before, her face flushed. "Papa is waiting." She knew she had to leave the car. If only her parents could see she was being the sensible one right now!

_Nope.._ Usagi groaned audibly as she thought of the upcoming conversation with her father. _Definitely won't see me that way when he knows._ She slid out of the car and started walking up the porch to her home as Mamoru followed suit.

Dinner with the Tsukinos was always kind of an awkward affair. Kenji would stare at Mamoru while stabbing at his food and chewing with a vengeance. Ikuko would have raised eyebrows, almost telepathical conversations with her daughter and Shingo would push his carrots to his sister's plate just to irritate her. Occasionally, Usagi would put a hand on his lap, reassuring him while she spoke with her mother or quibbled with her brother.

_Today_, however, was a different scenario altogether.

Food was barely touched; Usagi didn't answer her mum's questions and never once snapped at Shingo during dinner. The glare from Kenji, however, never wavered. The family cleared the dishes, leaving Usagi and her mum together and Mamoru left with her dad to the living room.

Almost at the same time, the couple confessed to each parent with the dreaded words.

"Tsukino-san." Mamoru took a deep breath. "I…." His hands clenched into tight balls. " Please let me marry her! I promise I will take care of her and our children for the rest of our lives and —" He wilted under her father's hard stare.

"I'm sorry! But I'm not! _**Oh my god**_ what did I just say?" He cringed, expecting her father to hit him.

A loud clatter of dishes hitting the sink and a thud hitting the floor shook her father out of his bubbling rage. They rushed to the kitchen, only to see Shingo unconscious on the floor as Ikuko and Usagi fussed over him.

"Mamoru." Kenji was still seething with rage. His baby girl had just been defiled, and worse, impregnated with this idiot of a man, and they _weren't_ even married?! "My room. Now." He left without looking back.

Mamoru felt a light tug on his shirt as he got up to leave. A smiling Ikuko hugged him and kissed him lightly on his cheeks. "Don't take his words to heart. He's just not happy at you taking his little girl away." At this point, he swore he saw Ikuko shudder with delight."

"I hope your little one will be a girl. She will definitely melt away any kind of resistance _Grandpa_ Tsukino has." By now, he was confused. Shouldn't she be mad at him for getting Usako pregnant? Why did she seem so happy?

"Ooo, I'm finally going to be a grandmother!" He smiled awkwardly as Ikuko did a happy jump in front of him. A pat landed on his back and pushed him in the direction of Kenji's room. Usagi smiled. "Go to Papa now."

"Mr Tsukino?" Mamoru spoke softly, looking around the room for him. Kenji appeared amongst the shadows, light falling upon his angry eyes.

_Oh god, I'm going to die even before I see my child._

"If it weren't for Ikuko, I'd be holding a gun pointed to your head right now." Kenji snarled. "But _you're_ the one Usagi chose."

A slight twinge of sadness tugged at Mamoru as he understood what the older man meant. To him, he was losing his daughter to another male, just like what her mother said. Mamoru smiled slightly. The old man just didn't want to lose his daughter.

"Kenji-san." He started, finding his voice hoarse. "You will never lose her. I promise you that." Mamoru gulped and continued even though Kenji was staring daggers at himself. "She'll be back for all important things. Christmas, Birthdays, New Year's. Every Sunday's dinner." A forced smile came upon his face. "If you'd wish me not to be there, I won't."

Kenji drew a deep breath. It was the perfect answer he was waiting for – willing, selfless, courage to say all that. Somehow, Mamoru had already wormed himself into all of the Tuskino's hearts and didn't know it himself. It wasn't that he disliked Mamoru, _hell_, he liked Mamoru. He just didn't want to show that he liked this guy that would be taking his daughter away. This young man had bright career prospects and could take care of his daughter on a New Year's night at the carnival. As much as he loved his daughter, he was well aware of what a terror and brat she could become if she wanted to.

"Mamoru" Kenji's gruff voice sounded whiny to himself. "You promise?"

"Yes."

"Then start preparing. I don't want my baby girl to go down the aisle with a heavy tummy. And be sure to come back every Saturday night, the both of you. Not Sundays. You have work the next day, don't you?" Kenji's expression softened and rubbed Mamoru's back.

"And if you ever cheat on her, I will hunt _**you down and kill you**_." The threat was real as Mamoru stared into Kenji's eyes and nodded furiously.

"Make sure you take care of her properly. Now go out and have dessert. I'll be out in a minute."

Mamoru smiled, relief flooding his senses. As he turned to close the door behind him, Kenji spoke in such a whisper that he couldn't have ever caught the words if he weren't Tuxedo Kamen.

_"__Thank you, son."_

He swallowed the lump in his throat, blinking back tears as he leaned against the closed door. He had a family now, and it was the _**best**_ family in the whole wide world.

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual dads for all of you to those who read and review, thank you!


	65. Pillow Talk

#65. Anon – Pillow Talk

A/N: Thank you to Miss Moon Rose, To Love is to Destroy, Loveinthebattlefield, Artemis the moon maiden, trish 1573 and Angeljme for reading and reviewing the previous chapter! This is a short one after Chibiusa went back and Usagi misses her terribly.

**Warnings: Nil.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

"Mamo-_chan_.."

A slight rustle could be heard under the covers. Strong hands snaked around her waist as she turned to face him. Usagi's fingers traced circles against his chest as she snuggled against him.

"Do you think we should call Chibi-Usa my name? I mean, now that we think of it, we haven't really named her."

Mamoru pursed his lips and frowned in thought. While it was true Chibi-Usa's name was Usagi, the reason they all called her that was because she had introduced herself as Usagi. There was no knowing as to why her name was the same because she was from the future. But if she was here to change the future, then, it could be changed even _now_.

"True."

Mamoru ran his hands down her back, enjoying the touch of soft skin under his fingers. It wouldn't do well for her to think so much, not when she had her finals coming soon. Chibi-usa had just gone back to the future and clearly, Usagi missed her a lot.

"You miss her, don't you?" He smiled and brought her closer to himself, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "She'll be fine."

Usagi let her eyelids close as she luxuriated in the feeling of her hair being stroked. "I'm just worried. I'm supposed to be her mother."

"Are you that keen to become a mother, _Usako_?"

Usagi's eyes shot open. She hadn't thought much about it but now that Mamoru mentioned it, and by the look in his eyes, he was serious. She burrowed her head deeper into his warm embrace, feeling embarrassed. Her voice was muffled as she answered him.

"No-yes, but no, not _now_." A little shriek of exasperation escaped her. Mamoru chuckled and planted another kiss firmly onto her forehead.

"Then there's no need to think so far. Let's sleep, mmn?"

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual pillows for all of you to those who read and review, thank you!


	66. Usagi Role Plays

#66. Anon – Usagi Role Plays

A/N:Thank you to Artemis the moon maiden,Loveinthebattlefield, to love is to destroy, trish 1573 and Miss moon rose for reviewing the previous chapter! My ipad lost 3 fics, including the replies of the new questions on tumblr, so i'll have to re-write them again.

**Warnings: Nil.**

Disclaimer: Don't own sailormoon.

* * *

"_Usagi!_ Luna stared at her angrily, hissing at her owner with hatred. _If only she had been arguing with her about sailor moon stuff at home instead of directly outside the Crown Arcade! Now the jerk she hated so much heard her yapping about the youmas and Zoicite! What if their identities got exposed?!_

"Oi, Odango. What's it about _youma_ I hear?" Mamoru's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "And did I hear Zoicite?" He cleared his throat nonchalantly. "Ah, I mean, who's that?"

"N-no-none of your business, Jerk!" Usagi's comeback was lacking in it's usual confidence as she stammered._ Oh god he heard me. What am i going to do! WhatamIgoingtodo!_ Her breath caught as he suddenly leaned closer.

She averted her eyes and swallowed hard. _Think, Usagi, Think!_

"Ah—-AHH I HAVE TO GO REHEARSE FOR MY SAILOR MOON ROLE!" Usagi stuck out her tongue, hiding the relief that washed through herself. _Good Job, me!_ She gave herself a mental pat on the back.

"You.. as Sailor Moon?!" Something clicked into place inside Mamoru's head but he just couldn't place where exactly. Somehow looking at her, it felt right. But as he saw her sticking out her tongue at him…._Nah. It couldn't be her._

"If you can be Sailor Moon, then I would have been Tuxedo Kamen. Sailor Moon's nothing like you."

Usagi wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off that _irritating_ face._ How dare he say that to the real one!_

"Well, Tuxedo Kamen's nothing like you at all too! He's handsome, tall, strong.." Usagi shot him another glare "Nothing at all like you, so you can't be Tuxedo Kamen!"

"So neither can you!" What would have been slight teasing he had meant with her had turned into a full out shouting match. Luna hung her head in dismay. She couldn't talk out loud, much less scream, and her mews were pathetic, meant to tug on heartstrings of passerbys and other male kittens.

"ALRIGHT- THE BOTH OF YOU." Motoki came out of the Arcade, drying his hands on the apron. "Usagi, go back home and do your homework. I remember that you said Haruna Sensei gave you one last chance on that math test?" The colour drained out of Usagi's face as she remembered the dreaded test.

That cocky grin was still on Mamoru's face.

"And Mamoru, You do remember you promised to go on a date with Rei today, right?"

The colour drained out of his face. "I'm not feeling so good today afterall. Motoki, please let her know?" Without waiting for a reply, he ran off.

"Well. He definitely can't be Tuxedo Kamen." Usagi nodded to herself as she walked back home with Luna. "Tuxedo Kamen wouldn't wear a jacket of _that_ colour."

* * *

A/N: For those who put me on story alert/favourites, I thank you too, but please review! For requests, please ask them in tumblr (universalmoon). You can ask me anything! It doesn't have to be sailormoon related either!

Give me some love! Virtual Math tests (muahaha) for all of you to those who read and review, thank you!


End file.
